Fuera de Control
by ExplosiveLove
Summary: TH. Edward deja a Bella de forma humillante; y esta decide cambiar su vida. Ahora, cinco años después, se reencuentran. "Jacob, pienso vengarme de Edward como sea." - "Mike,¿quién es esa chica tan sensual en la pista de baile? Sí, la que oculta su rostro"
1. Prefacio

**Summary Completo: **Todos Humanos. Edward deja a Bella de forma humillante; y esta, movida por sus palabras, decide cambiar su modo de vida. Ahora, cinco años después, se reencuentran. "Jacob, pienso vengarme de Edward como sea." - "Mike, ¿quién es esa chica tan sensual en la pista de baile? Sí, la que lleva una máscara, ocultando su rostro". Basada en la canción "Fuera de Control" de Alberto Gambino.

_**N/A: **Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches a todos/as. Como veis, este es mi primer fanfic y espero que os guste.  
__Siempre he odiado el exceso de paciencia que tiene Bella, de ahí el fic. Si yo hubiese sido ella, ya habría mandado muy lejos a Mike, Tylor, Eric y Jacob (sí, Jacob también); y también en varias ocasiones habría matado a Edward por sobreprotector (¡me irrita!). Entonces, mientras pensaba en eso y como si de iluminación divina se tratase, la música de mi lista de reproducción terminó y pasó a la siguiente canción: "Fuera de Control" de Alberto Gambino (o KungFumetas). En mi mente apareció una imagen: Bella, siendo la chica de la que se habla en la canción. Bella, preocupándose un poquito más por sí misma que por los demás, ¡fuera la cortesía y el control!. De ahí este Fic._

_-Aquí no habrán ni un Mike envidioso, ni un Jacob "me-meto-en-todo-porque-me-perteneces-aunque-no-lo-sepas", ni un James esperando a que los Cullen bajen la guarda para "comerse" a Bella.  
--Así que si odias a Mike y lo único que quieres es verlo hundido, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC,** si de verdad esperas una relación **romántica** entre Jacob y Bella, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC**, si quieres/ansías que James sea un loco psicópata o algo parecido, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC**, pero sobre todo, si esperas a una Bella inocente y totalmente responsable que piensa que Edward es su príncipe azul por sobre todas las cosas, y le espera hasta la muerte: **j**__**oder, de verdad, NO LEAS ESTE FIC.**_

Espero que os guste el prefacio y que me dejéis review ;P ¡Ah! Perdonadme por adelantado por las posibles faltas ortográficas, si véis alguna comunicádmelo y la/s corregiré. **_Este está escrito en Edward's Point of View, pero la mayoría estará escrito en Bella's PoV._**

_**Disclaimer: **nada es mío, salvo la idea de crear el fic y blablabla, personajes y demás etcs... pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Thank you for read my fic ;)_

* * *

**Fuera de Control**

_**Prefacio**_

Parecía como si todo a mí alrededor se fuese apagando lentamente. La música del lugar -que casualmente estaba sonando _su_ canción- poco a poco se convertía en un murmullo para mí, hasta desaparecer; la gente a mi alrededor se iba tornando cada vez más borrosa y mí olfato solo captaba _su_ esencia, apesar de estar a varios metros de _ella_.

Yo solo era capaz de verla bailar al ritmo de _su_ canción; ella era _pura provocación en la fiesta,_ lo sabía, y sus ojos clavados en los míos me decían que ese baile era solo para mí.

Como tantas otras veces, me estaba llamando con su baile sensual. Me habían advertido muchas veces cuando llegué aquí: "_si te baila pegado cuidado con su calor pues en verano es peligrosa, quema como el Sol"._ Lo que no sabía era que cuando me decían "cuidado" era porque podía quedar totalmente hechizado por _ella._

Parecía la manzana del Edén, pues es tentadora cuando la ves, pero lo es aún más después de haberla probado. Y eso es exactamente lo que me pasa a mí.

La ví avanzar hasta mí lentamente, todavía moviéndose sensualmente al ritmo de _su _canción; invitándome a ella como si se tratase de la música de una flauta para una serpiente. Y yo me debatía entre dejarme caer en sus juegos una vez más o salir corriendo en la dirección contraria.

_Que no hay persona humana con tanta vibración, ella es pura dinamita y está Fuera de Control._

La letra de _su_ canción penetró en mi mente con fuerza, y me asaltaron los recuerdos de otras noches junto a ella.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de que no había tenido ninguna opción desde el principio: ella era, sería y será mi _perdición_.

Volví a escuchar la música en el mismo instante en el que _ella_ llegaba hasta mí:

_Sexualmente explosiva ya está Fuera de Control._

* * *

_**N/A: **Sé que es muuuuy corto, pero se hace lo que se puede :(_

_Bueno, como ya dije arriba, espero que os haya gustado. Las **frases** que están en cursiva son partes de la canción **"Fuera de Control" de Alberto Gambino (o KungFumetas). **El primer capítulo ya está a mitad de creación, pero lo más seguro es que tarde un poco en subirlo, puesto que es un tanto dramático, y lo mío es el humor :S Así que... os pido que me tengáis paciencia ;)_

_Otra cosa es que: **yo no pienso escribir ningún Lemmon** no es mi estilo, sorry, pero tengo unas ideas en mente para solucionar eso... ya os las haré saber si el fic tira para adelante ;P_

Dudas, preguntas, elogios, tomatazos, Edwards... todos por reviews y con un James psicópata muy sexy adjunto. XPP

Y recordad que soy nueva en esto (bueno... tengo un ff -en otra cuenta- compartido con una amiga en Harry Potter, pero todo cambia cuando estás más solita que la una y tocas temas nuevos :( no seáis malos ni crueles, ¡please!).

Besos y abrazos ^^

_ExplosiveLove_


	2. Primera Lección

**Summary Completo: **Todos Humanos. Edward deja a Bella de forma humillante; y esta, movida por sus palabras, decide cambiar su modo de vida. Ahora, cinco años después, se reencuentran. "Jacob, pienso vengarme de Edward como sea." - "Mike, ¿quién es esa chica tan sensual en la pista de baile? Sí, la que lleva una máscara, ocultando su rostro". Basada en la canción "Fuera de Control" de Alberto Gambino.

_**Disclaimer: **nada es mío, salvo la idea de crear el fic y blablabla, personajes y demás etcs... pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Thank you for read my fic ;)_

_"-Aquí no habrán ni un Mike envidioso, ni un Jacob "me-meto-en-todo-porque-me-perteneces-aunque-no-lo-sepas", ni un James esperando a que los Cullen bajen la guarda para "comerse" a Bella.  
--Así que: si odias a Mike y lo único que quieres es verlo hundido, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC,** si esperas una relación **romántica** entre Jacob y Bella, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC**, si esperas que James sea un loco psicópata o algo parecido, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC**, pero sobre todo, si esperas a una Bella inocente, totalmente responsable y que piensa que Edward es su príncipe azul por sobre todas las cosas: **joder, NO LEAS ESTE FIC.**"_

Perdonadme por adelantado por las posibles faltas ortográficas, si véis alguna comunicádmelo y la/s corregiré.

_**N/A:** Y aquí vuelvo, subiendo el primer cap.; muchísimas gracias por los reviews, no os podéis imaginar lo alegre que estoy :D ¡Si voy todo el día con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja! Creo que mi madre piensa que me estoy fumando algo o yo qué sé xDD Bueno, hablamos abajo ;)_

**_Aviso: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ALGUNAS FRASES Y PÁRRAFOS DE "Luna Nueva", ESTÁN ESCRITOS EN SUBRAYADO PARA DISTINGUIR Y: NO ME PERTENECEN._**

¡Dentro Capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo I

_Primera Lección:_

_Los drogados siempre dicen la verdad, por muy cruel que sea._

_Bella's Point of View._

Sentía como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar a nuestro alrededor; desde el momento en que Edward me cogió la mano y me dijo _"vamos a dar un paseo" _mi estómago se encogió, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y algo dentro de mí decía _"Esto no me gusta, va mal, pero que muy mal",_ como si de un aviso de peligro se tratase; pero, ¿qué clase de peligro puede haber en que tu novio quiera hablar contigo? Vamos, ¡es lo que he estado toda la semana! ¡Que me contase de una vez que es lo que le pasa!

Pero, igualmente, aquí estoy, como si me fuesen a anunciar el fin de el mundo. Es absurdo.

Edward tiraba de mi mano con actitud sumamente indiferente mientras me encaminaba hacia el bosque, y yo me sumí, de nuevo, en mis pensamientos.  
Hacía bastante tiempo que lo notaba distante y frío conmigo. No me había preocupado mucho, pues pensé que era porque estaban por terminar las vacaciones, nos tendríamos que separar y estaba mal por eso. De todas formas no quise presionarle para que me explicara; le conocía demasiado bien para saber que cuando estuviese listo me lo contaría. Por supuesto, me molestaban sus formas -a cualquiera le molestarían-, pero no quería ponerle las cosas más difíciles.

Apenas habíamos caminado unos pasos por el espeso bosque cuando se detuvo, y yo salí de mis lúgubres pensamientos. Edward se recostó en un árbol y me miró con expresión impasible.

-Está bien, hablemos -dije, y sonó más valiente de lo que yo me sentía. Quería ir directa al grano.

Inspiró profundamente. Algo en su aspecto se me hacía extraño.

-Bien sabes que me voy, -se veía tranquilo, e, incluso, divertido; cosa que me confundió- pero he cambiado mis planes. No voy a ir a la universidad este año. -soltó, como quien comenta el tiempo. Le miré incrédula, esperando que me dijese que era una broma. Mas no lo hizo, y bien podría ser el rey de la despreocupación en este instante.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero él lo hizo antes que yo.

-No te he traído aquí para hablar sobre la universidad, -se pasó una mano por el cabello, otro signo más de despreocupación- quería decirte, simplemente, que me largo de Forks...

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¿a dónde te vas, si no es a la universidad? -le interrumpí, incrédula.

-Me voy a Chicago...

-¡¿A Chicago?!- le interrumpí de nuevo, totalmente escandalizada.- ¿Y yo qué? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Vendrás a verme? -me callé de repente, dándome cuenta de que algo no encajaba- Pero... ¿por qué vas a Chicago? ¿Qué vas a hacer allí?

Mi mente empezó a trabajar deprisa, como una maquina, intentando descubrir las respuestas a mis propias preguntas. Pero no conseguía entender nada, y la sonrisa burlona que apareció en su cara al terminar de formular mi última pregunta _me heló la sangre_.  
_"Esto no me gusta, va mal, pero que muy mal"_ volvió a decir una voz dentro de mí.

Y entonces habló, con una diversión en la voz que hacía sus palabras más hirientes de lo que ya eran.

-_Isabella,_ -dijo con tono de falso reproche- si aprendieses a no interrumpir... -no terminó la frase y empezó la siguiente, no me había dado cuenta de que arrastraba las palabras y las mezclaba unas con otras- Me voy a Chicago con Lauren; _mi novia._

Si antes pensaba que el mundo entero se había detenido, ahora todo me daba vueltas.

_¿Qué? ¿Lauren? Esto es una broma, ¿cierto? No puede ser... yo..._

-¿Tu novia? - dije con un hilo de voz. Me sentía débil, todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Él únicamente estaba ahí, sin moverse del árbol en el que se había apoyado, mirando el reloj con gesto indiferente. El peso de la verdad cayó sobre mí de forma cruel.- ¿Tú... no... me quieres?

-No, -sentí como si el mundo a mi alrededor se derrumbase mientras, después de una pausa, él seguía hablando- es decir, en cierto modo he sentido _algo _por ti. Pero ese _algo_ no es suficiente para mí, _Isabella._ Tú no eres suficiente para mí.

Él tono de desprecio de su voz me dejó helada y, poco a poco, sentí crecer la rabia en mi interior.

_¿Que no era suficiente para él? ¡Ja!_

-¿No soy suficiente para ti? Pero, ¿qué es lo que dices? ¿Quién te crees que eres? -dije entre dientes, con rabia.

En ese instante, por primera vez, su ojos se encontraron directamente con los míos.

_¡Dios mío! ¡Sus ojos!_

Estos estaban enrojecidos, y no precisamente de llorar ni nada por el estilo.  
No, yo sabía perfectamente el por qué de esos ojos.

-¡¿Estás drogado?! -grité escandalizada. ¡No lo puedo creer! Mi Edward, drogado. "_Recuerda que **ya **no es tu Edward" _dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Apreté los dientes más fuerte.

Edward se echó a reír, con la típica risa fácil y _despreocupada_ de un drogado.

-Solo me he fumado un _peta*_ -dijo en su _argot*_- para relajarme. -a continuación me miró con burla, y yo supe que no quería oír lo siguiente que diría- A Lauren le gusta que lo hagamos después de fumarnos un buen porro, le pone.

-Me estás mintiendo, Edward, esto es una bromita pesada, ¿verdad? -le dije, en shock, sin poder creérmelo.

Su rostro se endureció, y, por su expresión, dejó a las claras que algo de lo que había dicho le había cabreado _mucho. _En dos zancadas lo tenía frente a mí; con furia me cogió de la nuca y de la cintura, tan rápido que ni me di cuenta; al segundo siguiente devoraba mi boca con la suya.

El sabor a porro me invadió, revolviendo mi estómago; intenté resistirme de su fúrico beso, pero me tenía agarrada tan fuerte que no podía moverme a penas.  
Una sensación de urgencia me recorrió el cuerpo: quería gritar, llorar... lo que fuese, pero tenía que alejarlo de mí. Me sentía impotente al ver que por mucho que me revolviera no conseguía separarle. Le golpeé, le arañé, e, incluso, le mordí los labios, pero no se separaba. Al fin se separó de mí, empujándome como si le diera asco, y yo me tuve que apoyar en un árbol para no caerme por su fuerza.

-¿Ves por qué no eres suficiente para mí? -me gritó, mirándome con asco y furia- ¡Estás hecha a imagen y semejanza de la Madre Teresa de Calcuta! ¡Yo necesito a _una mujer de verdad,_ no a una niñita que quiere jugar a ser novios!

No sabía que hacer ni que decir, sus palabras me habían dejado en Shock.

Metió una mano en su chaqueta, y de ella sacó lo que pude reconocer como un porro; lo puso en su boca y con la otra mano lo encendió, aspiró tranquilamente, sin prisas, para después de unos segundos soltar el humo más lento todavía.

Rió, alegre de nuevo, como si en ningún momento se hubiese enfadado.

-¿Sabes? Eres realmente estúpida. Llevo saliendo con Lauren dos meses a tus espaldas, y ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta- pasó a mi lado, como si estuviese dando un paseo, y se alejó soltando risitas flojas, las típicas de quien está bajo los efectos de los porros.

Yo me sentía como si me hubiesen arrancado todo lo que tenía en mi pecho, desde el corazón y los pulmones, hasta los huesos y los músculos; no sentía nada más que un vacío inmenso.

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero de repente empezó a llover con fuerza, y yo comencé a llorar con angustia y desesperación.

_"Se ha ido para tirarse a Lauren... te ha dejado por sexo y drogas" _decía una molesta vocecita en mi cabeza.

De repente me sentí sola; necesitaba a alguien, y solo podía pensar en dos personas que pudiesen calmarme y ayudarme en este momento.  
Sus nombres hacían eco en mi mente mientras buscaba mi móvil, dentro de mi chaqueta, sin poder pensar en nada más. Le di al marcado rápido y la voz contestó al tercer tono. No le di tiempo para hablar.

-Alice... -sollocé- Ven a mi casa._ Os_ necesito, Alice.

Después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_*Peta: _porro, canuto, petardo, etc... (sinónimo).

_*Argot: _lenguaje especial y característico de un grupo social o profesional. Ejemplo: el de los delincuentes, futbolístico, teatral, etc...

* * *

_**N/A: **¡Hey! ¿Me odiáis? Jajaj, ¡espero que no! Se que el cap. ha sido un poco duro :S por eso de Edward drogado, pero todo muchacho rebelde tiene su encontronazo con las drogas, ¿no? Aparte de que se vería sexy soltando esas risitas y todo (see, soy una perver xDD)  
Aunque se que todos le váis a odiar (a él o a mí, jajaj), pero daos cuenta que sino no habría fic. xDD_

¿Quién quiere apostar sobre a quién se refiere Bella con el "Os" en la llamada teléfonica? ¿Quién irá a ayudar a Bella junto a Alice? ¿Será Emmett? ¿Será Rosalie? ¿O será quién menos esperáis? ¡Decid, decid! ¡Quiero oír -o en este caso, leer- vuestras especulaciones! (Se valen apuestas, jajaj).

_A partir de ahora -creo- tardaré más en actualizar (aunque no sé cuanto, pues escribo según me de la inspiración XD)._

**_¡Quiero agradecerle a Brendon! Aunque vosotros no sepáis la razón, él y yo sí, que es lo que importa xD._**

Dudas, preguntas, elogios, tomatazos, Edwards... todos por reviews y con un James psicópata muy sexy adjunto. XPP

Nos vemos en el próximo cap. ;P

_ExplosiveLove_


	3. Segunda Lección

**Summary Completo: **Todos Humanos. Edward deja a Bella de forma humillante; y esta, movida por sus palabras, decide cambiar su modo de vida. Ahora, cinco años después, se reencuentran. "Jacob, pienso vengarme de Edward como sea." - "Mike, ¿quién es esa chica tan sensual en la pista de baile? Sí, la que lleva una máscara, ocultando su rostro". Basada en la canción "Fuera de Control" de Alberto Gambino.

_**Disclaimer: **nada es mío, salvo la idea de crear el fic y blablabla, personajes y demás etcs... pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Thank you for read my fic ;)_

_"-Aquí no habrán ni un Mike envidioso, ni un Jacob "me-meto-en-todo-porque-me-perteneces-aunque-no-lo-sepas", ni un James esperando a que los Cullen bajen la guarda para "comerse" a Bella.  
--Así que: si odias a Mike y lo único que quieres es verlo hundido, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC,** si esperas una relación **romántica** entre Jacob y Bella, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC**, si esperas que James sea un loco psicópata o algo parecido, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC**, pero sobre todo, si esperas a una Bella inocente, totalmente responsable y que piensa que Edward es su príncipe azul por sobre todas las cosas: **joder, NO LEAS ESTE FIC.**"_

¡Dale al Play!

Que empiece la acción ;P

* * *

Capítulo II

_Segunda Lección:_

_Hay que seguir adelante, cueste lo que cueste._

_Bella's Point of View_

_Tenía la respiración un tanto pesada, los ojos y la garganta me ardían, y sentía en mi pecho un dolor insoportable.  
__Algo me molestó en los ojos y los abrí perezosamente, dándome un poco de luz -de una lámpara- directamente en estos. Y entonces todo vino a mí mente de golpe._

_-Edward..._

_Al parecer lo dije en voz alta, porque enseguida una figura pequeña y ágil se lanzó contra mí, gritando._

_-¡Bella! -exclamó la voz acongojada y triste de Alice, mientras me apretaba en un cariñoso abrazo._

_Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en el salón de mi casa, acostada en el sofá. "¿Cómo había llegado ahí?" Me apostaría las dos manos en que la pequeña saltamontes, que me abrazaba en ese momento, tenía algo que ver._

_Mientras mis ojos se humedecían al salir del shock principal y recordar todo, me acordé de otra cosa._

_-Alice... -la llamé en un murmullo. Ella alzó la mirada hacia mis ojos, dándome a entender que tenía su atención- ¿Dónde está? ¿A venido?_

_Esbozó una sonrisa triste._

_-Sí, está en la cocina, quería hacerte una tila para cuando despertases. -la miré con duda- Ve. -me alentó._

_No esperé más y salí corriendo -tropezándome varias veces- hacia la cocina, mientras mil lágrimas comenzaban a inundar mi cara.  
Estaba de espaldas a mí, pero en cuanto escuchó mis pasos se volvió, con un elegante giro que hizo ondear su rubio cabello._

_Su expresión me decía cuanto sentía lo que había pasado, y, por lo tanto, también decía que lo sabía todo. Me lancé a sus brazos, sollozando, y me respondió el abrazo aferrándome con fuerza. Yo se lo agradecí en mi fuero interno, puesto que sentía mis rodillas flaquear._

_-Kate...-murmuré en un sollozo. Sentí otro par de brazos en torno a mí, y la cara de Alice se apoyó en mi hombro, también llorando._

_-No sabes cuanto lo sentimos, Bella. -susurró Alice en mi oído. Kate la secundó moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza, de arriba abajo, haciendo que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre mi cuello._

_-Vosotras no tenéis porque disculparos, chicas. -dije entrecortadamente, sintiéndome fatal al verlas llorando. Entonces una pregunta surgió en mi mente, y la solté sin procesarla siquiera.- ¿Cómo sabéis lo que ha pasado?_

_Kate y Alice compartieron una mirada cómplice, y, cuando se giraron para mirarme, lanzaron un profundo suspiro de derrota al unísono._

_-Bella, mejor siéntate, ¿vale? -dijo Kate con tono dulce._

_"Oh, oh. Kate sumada al tono dulce, sumado a Alice, era igual a algo muy, muy malo"._ Y que razón tenía.

_Me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras cogía la taza de tila entre mis manos, para después darle un pequeño trago._

_-Mira, Bella... Estábamos Kate y yo en mi casa, sentadas viendo la tele, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y, después, se cerró con un portazo.-empezó a contarme Alice, mientras se mordía el labio, evidentemente nerviosa. Yo no sabía como sentirme, simplemente quería desaparecer.- Edward apareció en la sala de lo más despreocupado y sonriente, y nosotras nos quedamos mirándolo sin saber que hacer, pues el olor a porro se olía a kilómetros, Bella. -Alice apretó mi mano, cogió aire lentamente y prosiguió- Subió a la planta de arriba -a su habitación, seguramente-, y bajó enseguida cargado de maletas._

_Apenas bajó, dejó las maletas al lado de la puerta y, con una sonrisita burlona, nos dijo que se largaba. ¡Oh, Dios, Bella! Te juro que me morí, no sabía que hacer. En seguida nos contó que se iba con Lauren, y todo lo demás. Pensé que se estaba burlando de nosotras, que era una broma o algo así, pero cuando me dijo: "Por cierto, deje a tu amiguita en la entrada al bosque, al lado de su casa. No se tomó muy bien que le dijese lo mojigata que era, así que pienso que no te tardará en llamar."_

_Y justo en ese momento oí mi móvil sonar. Vi el identificador de llamada y eras tú. Miré horrorizada a Kate y..._

_La voz de Alice se cortó, mientras sollozaba. Yo me sentía muerta; aún no lograba asimilar todo lo que me estaba diciendo Alice, pero la insté a continuar._

_-Se rió. -siguió contando Kate, al ver que Alice no podía continuar- El muy cerdo se rió al entender que tú llamabas justo en ese instante. Alice ya te había contestado, así que no pude evitar dejar escapar toda la furia que me invadía. -los ojos de Kate parecían envueltos en llamas. Le tomé la mano, sin saber que hacer; me encontraba hueca por dentro.- Le pegué el guantazo más fuerte de la historia, Bella, te lo aseguro._

_-Se fue. No dijo ni adiós, ni protestó por el guantazo. Nos miró con diversión y burla y se marchó. Así de simple. -terminó Alice, con la voz rota.- Es un monstruo.-sentenció._

.

Ese día solo fue la calma antes de la tempestad. Pasé los siguientes seis meses en una especie de nebulosa difusa. No logro recordar -de esos seis meses- más que dolor, lágrimas y más dolor.

La verdad es que en cuanto empezó a pasar el tiempo me sentía una _zombie, _hacía las cosas en automático, no pensaba, solo lo hacía y punto. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hacía todos los días, puesto que no tenía los recuerdos, solo una sensación que me decía "has hecho _esto_" o "has hecho _lo otro_"; pero, realmente, en la parte de mi cerebro en los que deberían de estar esos recuerdos solo había una especie de humo blanco, como si fuese una cortina que no me deja ver _nada_.

-¡Bella! - me llamó Alice, parándose delante de mí con el ceño fruncido, en modo de reproche.- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Parecía que tenías la cabeza en Marte!

Suspiré, saliendo de mis pensamientos. De mis _recuerdos._

-Lo siento, Alice.

Ella relajó el ceño, se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

-Hoy hace ocho meses. Pensabas en _ese_ día, ¿verdad? En _él_. -me cuestionó en tono maternal, impropio de ella, salvo cuando hablábamos de este tema. Me sorprendió que se acordara, y más que estuviese tan segura de que pensaba en _él_.

Volví a suspirar.

-Sabes que no me gusta hablar del tema, Alice. -dije con voz cansina. Ella solo se calló.

Apenas hace dos meses que, gracias a mis amigas, salí de ese estado de _zombie_ y me di cuenta de que no podía desperdiciar mi vida por _ese_. Pero, a pesar de que ya salía con ellas a discotecas y pubs, no podía hablar del tema con nadie. Con nadie, salvo con Kate. Ella era... No como una hermana, sino que era como una parte de mí, no podíamos vivir la una sin la otra.

Me levanté de un salto y agarré la fregona que había dejado apoyada en una silla, para ponerme a limpiar.

Miré hacia el patio, y observé como Emmett y Jasper "luchaban" con unas escobas; Irina y Tanya corrían detrás de Rosalie para vengarse por haberlas mojado con la manguera; y Kate, Garret y Laurent se reían al verlas, pues parecían tres niñas pequeñas.

Entre todos estábamos arreglando una acogedora casita en la playa, que era de Esme -la madre de Alice-, quién nos la había prestado encantada, para pasar las vacaciones aquí.

Solté el tercer suspiro de la tarde, mientras salía al patio a poner orden entre esos chiquillos. Alice me siguió con sus andares de bailarina.

Estuvimos todo el fin de semana arreglando la casa; pero no todo fue pacífico, puesto que cuando Emmett está en un lugar, esa palabra no existe. Los chicos nos despertaron la mañana del sábado a base de globos de agua explotados sobre nosotras; todo el fin de semana nos cortaron el agua mientras nos duchábamos y, por la noche, antes de dormir, nos llenaban de arena de playa las camas.

Nosotras nos vengamos -gracias a Rosalie, pues fue su idea- echándoles _pelo de araña*_ en la ropa y quitándoles el aire acondicionado de sus habitaciones. Sobra decir que tuvieron que ir en ropa interior todo el fin de semana.

Aún así, yo seguía en mi mundo, y sabía que ellos lo notaban, mas no querían decirme nada para no incomodarme. Yo apreciaba que, a pesar de todo, me apoyaran y lucharan porque saliese adelante.

Pues sin ellos yo aún seguiría dentro de mi mundo de tristeza.

Ellos me hacían sonreír y querer seguir adelante.

* * *

_*pelo de araña: pues el mismo nombre dice lo que es, lo que quería aclarar es, que el pelo de araña se adhiere al tejido y **pica como los mil demonios**, jamás lo he sufrido, pero mi querido novio lo puso una vez en el conducto de aire del instituto, justo el que da a la sala de los profesores. Creo que con eso se hacen una idea de lo que pasó, ¿no? Jajajaj._

* * *

_**N/A: **¡Hola a todos/as! ¿Qué tal? Espero que os halla gustado, sé que es corto, pero tengo que darme prisa en estos caps. para pasar a la acción, ¿no? ;P  
De todas formas, este cap. me ha costado mucho trabajo escribirlo: 1. Porque mis sentimienos han estado muy a flor de piel en este cap., pues la parte en que pone que Bella estuvo como "zombie" no la saqué del libro de Luna Nueva ni me lo imaginé ni nada de eso, lo describí lo mejor que pude después de sufrirlo en mis carnes (por razones diferentes a las de Bella, puesto que mi novio me quiere mucho xDD).  
2. Porque -cuando estoy escribiendo esto- resulta que llevo unos... ¿Dos? Sí, unos dos días sin dormir, así que estoy real, literal y oficialmente muerta T.T Simplemente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, y el calor no ayuda, así por las noches me es imposible dormir, y mis ojos no pueden dormir con los rayos de luz dándome de frente, así que dormir por el día no es una opción XDD. Espero que sepáis disculparme por la tardanza._

- _cryys _dijo en su review "yo voto por Tanya! seguro que es la que menos nos esperamos xd". Pues, como véis, sí, es la que menos os esperabais xD ¡Adoro a Kate! Jajajaj. Conforme vaya avanzando la historia, veréis que salgo por las cosas más raras posibles, así que de mí os podéis esperar cualquier cosa. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ. (xD)

**_¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! Estoy muy emocionada._**

**_Muchas gracias, también, por las Alertas y Favoritos. Les agradezco de todo corazón ^^._**

A quienes dejan anónimos, si gustan, podrían dejarme algún correo o algo para contestarles, pues me da pena dejarles sin contestación ;)

**_ESTE DOMINGO, DÍA 7 DE JUNIO, ES MI CUMPLE. ¡YUPI! xD - ASÍ QUE DÉJENME MUCHOS REVIEWS PARA ESTAR MUY CONTENTA ESE DÍA n.n _**

**_Para dejarles con la miel en los labios: en el próximo cap. haré un pequeño Alice PoV y... ¡Saldrá Edward! (Soy mala, lo sé :P)_**

¡Muchos besos, abrazos y etcs! Cuidaos mucho, y no hagáis nada que yo no haría xD

_ExplosiveLove_


	4. Tercera Lección

**Summary Completo: **Todos Humanos. Edward deja a Bella de forma humillante; y esta, movida por sus palabras, decide cambiar su modo de vida. Ahora, cinco años después, se reencuentran. "Jacob, pienso vengarme de Edward como sea." - "Mike, ¿quién es esa chica tan sensual en la pista de baile? Sí, la que lleva una máscara, ocultando su rostro". Basada en la canción "Fuera de Control" de Alberto Gambino.

_**Disclaimer: **nada es mío, salvo la idea de crear el fic y blablabla, personajes y demás etcs... pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Thank you for read my fic ;)_

_"-Aquí no habrán ni un Mike envidioso, ni un Jacob "me-meto-en-todo-porque-me-perteneces-aunque-no-lo-sepas", ni un James esperando a que los Cullen bajen la guarda para "comerse" a Bella.  
--Así que: si odias a Mike y lo único que quieres es verlo hundido, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC,** si esperas una relación **romántica** entre Jacob y Bella, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC**, si esperas que James sea un loco psicópata o algo parecido, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC**, pero sobre todo, si esperas a una Bella inocente, totalmente responsable y que piensa que Edward es su príncipe azul por sobre todas las cosas: **joder, NO LEAS ESTE FIC.**"_

.

¡Que comience el capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo III

_Tercera Lección:_

_Soy demasiado blanda con Edward - Hace mal escuchar detrás de las puertas._

_Alice's Point of View._

-¡Llega tarde! -exclamé enfadada, al ver la hora.

Había quedado con Bella para ir al centro comercial, quería, no, _debía _renovar el vestuario de ambas. Sobre todo el de Bella. Miré mi maquillaje por décima vez, revisé que llevase todo lo necesario y me dispuse a llamarla para ver por qué tardaba tanto. Justo cuando iba a coger mi móvil este sonó. Supuse que era Bella, seguramente excusándose con un contratiempo de última hora para no acompañarme.

-Bella, ¡te quiero aquí en 3 minutos, o patearé tu trasero tan fuerte que darás la vuelta al mundo en 4 segundos! -le rugí a mi móvil, una vez descolgué. Me sorprendí muchísimo al escuchar una voz que hacía ya casi un año no había oído.

-Alice, soy yo...-dijo una voz masculina, al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Edward? -murmuré, completamente extrañada, sorprendida y, por supuesto, furiosa.

-Sí, Alice. Yo te llamaba porque...

-¡Esto es la ostia! Te vas de casa totalmente drogado; diciéndonos cosas horribles; no das señales de vida en todo este tiempo y, ¿ahora me llamas como si nada? ¿Después de casi un año?- le interrumpí indignada, prácticamente gritando.

-Venga, Alice, no te pongas así. Fue una mala época, ¿vale? -dijo con voz cansina.

-Serás cara du...

-Antes de que digas nada: te llamaba porque quería disculparme por todo. -me interrumpió, con ese tono cansino que había utilizado antes. Sabía que era demasiado orgulloso.

Y yo era demasiado tonta por perdonarlo a la primera.

-¡Oh, Edward! Dime que te has dejado las drogas, y a la perra de Lauren, y te juro que te perdonaré.- toda la furia se había ido de golpe. Tenía la voz entrecortada por la emoción e, incluso, se me habían humedecido los ojos. ¡Estaba totalmente emocionada! Mi Edward, ¡mi hermanito preferido quería arreglar las cosas!

-Tranquila, Alice. Te prometo que ya no fumo porros; y a Lauren la dejé a los tres meses. -su tono de voz no admitía dudas, y yo le quiero demasiado como para dudar de él.

-Quiero verte -exigí.

-No, Alice, todavía no. Necesito tiempo, por favor. -de repente su voz se hizo menos segura- Yo... Esto... Ella... ¿Cómo está _ella_? -soltó en un murmullo.

¿Ella? Oh, _¡Ella!_

¡Un momento! ¿Él me estaba preguntado por _ella_? _¡¿Él?!_

-Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿me estás preguntado por quién creo que me estás preguntando? -grité, furiosa de nuevo.

-Yo... Em... Esto... ¿Sí?

-¡No te atrevas ni siquiera a pensar en ella! ¿Me entendiste? ¡Le hiciste muchísimo daño y no te mereces ni escuchar su nombre! -respiré hondo, intentando tranquilizarme, y bajé el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro, lo que hizo que lo que dije después sonase en un murmullo amenazante- Ahora mismo estoy demasiado enfadada como para hablar contigo, así que: Adiós, ya hablaremos otro día. -y colgué.

Unos minutos después sonó el timbre, así que me giré a la puerta y la abrí, encontrándome con Bella.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Bella's Point of View._

Mierda, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda.

Llegaba media hora tarde a casa de Alice por culpa de mis torpes pies. Me había caído bajando las escaleras, tirando en el proceso un jarrón que había al pie de estas y me había cortado en el brazo. Yo y mi maldita -y estúpida- suerte.

Bajé del coche y me dispuse a llamar al timbre cuando escuché a Alice gritar. Me congelé en el acto al escucharla.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿me estás preguntado por quién creo que me estás preguntando?

_No. Él no puede haber vuelto. No ahora._

Mi mente empezó a imaginar a Edward, de pie en el salón de los Cullen, sonriéndome y pidiéndome perdón, muy arrepentido por todo lo que me hizo.  
Pero no, él me había dejado _muy claro_ que **no** me quería. Él era un cabrón, con todas las letras, que había jugado conmigo y me había echo sufrir. tenía muy claro que, si estaba en esa casa ahora mismo, le daría tal patada en los _cojones _que se quedaría sin el carnet de padre para siempre.

Suspiré aliviada al no oír contestación alguna por parte de _él_, por lo que supuse que Alice estaría hablando o por teléfono o sola. La primera opción era la más posible, creo.

Y, de todas formas, ¡¿qué mierda hacía Alice hablando con _él_ por teléfono?!

Me concentré en lo que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta al volver a oír la voz de Alice.

-¡No te atrevas ni siquiera a pensar en ella! ¿Me entendiste? ¡Le hiciste muchísimo daño y no te mereces ni escuchar su nombre!

Oh. Mierda. ¿Estaban hablando de mí? ¡_No_ podían estar hablando de mí! ¿O sí?

Esperé unos minutos, para ver si Alice decía algo más, pero parecía que había colgado. Respiré profundamente, intentando tranquilizarme para fingir que acababa de llegar y que no había escuchado nada. Al fin, llamé al timbre.

Alice me abrió la puerta enseguida, y su cara era todo un poema cuando me vio.  
Confirmé mis sospechas al ver que llevaba el móvil en la mano.

-¡Alice! Siento el retraso, es que estuve a punto de hacer una visita a urgencias. -dije como si nada, sorprendiéndome a mí misma al sonar tan tranquila- ¿Estás bien, te pasa algo? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Yo... Emm... Nada, nada, Bella. Solo estaba preocupada. ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Pero qué es lo que te ha pasado, muchacha?! -gritó con cara horrorizada, al ver mi brazo vendado.

-Ya te lo he dicho, estuve a punto de hacer una visita a urgencias. -me dejó pasar, y yo procedí a contarle mi "súper-caída"- Bajé las escaleras corriendo, y, -como ya imaginarás- tropecé, caí y me llevé por delante un jarrón.

Caminamos hasta la sala de estar y nos fuimos hasta el sofá, pero, raramente, no nos sentamos.

-Oh, Dios. Eso solo te puede pasar a ti. -se burló Emmett, bajando las escaleras despreocupadamente.

-¡Hey! ¡No te metas conmigo! Dolió mucho. -hice un puchero, y él rió aún más.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Bella? -preguntó mi amiga, preocupada, mientras examinaba la venda de mi brazo.- Si quieres vamos al hospital para que te vea Carlisle.

-Tranquila, Ali, estoy perfectamente. Estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, ¿recuerdas? -lo que no sabía era si me refería al corte del brazo o a lo que _él_ me había hecho. El escuchar a Alice hablando con _él_ me había afectado más de lo que imaginé nunca.

Ella suspiró, resignada, sabiendo que yo era demasiado terca como para convencerme.

De repente, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño, y la sonrisa en su cara me advirtió que el próximo tema a tratar tampoco me gustaría.

-Bien... Si no quieres ir al hospital... -_Oh, oh_- ¿Me vas a decir de una vez el misterio de a qué Universidad vas a ir?

_Oh... ¡Mierda!_

Ahora se lo iba a tener que contar. ¡Maldita Alice! ¡Y maldita su insaciable curiosidad!

Por la risa de Emmett podría decir que mi expresión le divertía muchísimo. No pude evitar pensar en nueve mil excusas para no contestar a Alice. ¿Colaría si fingía desmayarme? Por la expresión de Alice, yo diría que no.

Suspiré rendida, y procedí a contestarle.

Pero, más que nada, me preparé para el escándalo que armaría. _¡Dios me libre de esta!_

-Alice... -dije suavemente, mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que se sentase. No quería que al desmayarse se diese un golpe en la cabeza. Proseguí cuando ambas nos sentamos- Yo... Este... -empecé a balbucear.

-¡Suéltalo ya, chica! ¡Me estás desesperando! -dijo, impaciente. Comprobé, incrédula, que el mismísimo Emmett me estaba prestando atención. La curiosidad iba en los genes Cullen.

Respiré hondo.

-Déjame contarte todo antes de que te desmayes o armes un escándalo, ¿vale? ¡Sin interrupciones! -ella asintió- Bien... No voy a ir a la universidad este año. -sin querer, utilicé las mismas palabras que me dijo _él_ en su momento. Rápidamente comencé a darle mis razones- No voy a ir porque...

* * *

_**N/A: **¡Hola! Buenos Días/Tardes/**Noches.  
**__Bien, estoy un poco *Plof*, puesto que pedí que me diesen "muchos" (para mí "muchos" son unos 12 o 13 xD) reviews para alegrarme mi cumple y... ¡Sorpresa! A sido el cap. con menos reviews ¬¬. See, ya sé que apenas este es el tercer cap. (sin contar el prefacio ¬¬), pero por eso mismo tengo que decirlo, es decir, ¡en el segundo cap. y ya van bajando reviews! Así que, para el próximo... ¿Cuántos tendré que esperarme? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Bueno... lo dejaré ahí y pensaré que es porque muchas de vosotras habéis estado ocupadas y no habéis podido, ¿ok? ¡Pero espero que para este no sea igual, lindas!_

Sé que en los PM's dije que hoy (Martes) sería como máximo la fecha para dejar el cap. y que intentaría actualizar para mi cumple, pero al ver que tenía poquitos rr's me esperé hasta el final. Aparte de que una hace lo que puede, claro, no soy una máquina -o un vampiro xD-.

_Bueno: me la pasé bien en mi cumple, recibí mi tan ansiada tarta, puesto que soy diabética y hay que encargar las tartas sin azúcar (mis padres me engañaron haciéndome creer que no tendría tarta... ¡son malos! T.T xD). Mi novio me regaló muchas cosas, a pesar de que yo no quería nada, -salvo un libro, que no me regaló ¬¬... xD-, y, bueno, no salió tan mal como esperaba XDDD (increíblemente, no me siento tan vieja, es decir, ¡17 años! Pensé que sería raro, pero me siento igual XD)_

Baa... dejo de contarles mi vida, se que les aburre. Decidme, ¿qué piensan del cap.? ¿Por qué no va a ir Bella este año a la Universidad? Es decir, ¡sería su primer año de Uni! See, está loca xD. Y, ¿cuál será el fin de Edward al llamar a Alice?

Solo voy a decirles que lo que hará Bella durante todo el próximo año será **super-hiper-mega-ultra-importante **para su futuro, y su venganza. ¿Os pica la curiosidad? Espero que sí. Por supuesto, el próximo cap. ya será a partir de los cinco años después de que Edward se fuese, traducción: **¡Chicas, empieza la acción y.... APARECE EDWARD!**

_Muchas gracias a **Adela, Heras y StephiiCullen93 **por felicitarme el cumple. ;)_

Dudas, preguntas, elogios, tomatazos, Edwards... todos por reviews y con un James psicópata muy sexy adjunto. XPP (¡Dejad reviews, os juro que no muerdo! Jajajaj)

Hasta el próx. cap., cuidaos mucho.

_ExplosiveLove_


	5. ¿Un mal día?

**Summary Completo: **Todos Humanos. Edward deja a Bella de forma humillante; y esta, movida por sus palabras, decide cambiar su modo de vida. Ahora, cinco años después, se reencuentran. "Jacob, pienso vengarme de Edward como sea." - "Mike, ¿quién es esa chica tan sensual en la pista de baile? Sí, la que lleva una máscara, ocultando su rostro". Basada en la canción "Fuera de Control" de Alberto Gambino.

_**Disclaimer: **nada es mío, salvo la idea de crear el fic y blablabla, personajes y demás etcs... pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Thank you for read my fic ;)_

_"-Aquí no habrán ni un Mike envidioso, ni un Jacob "me-meto-en-todo-porque-me-perteneces-aunque-no-lo-sepas", ni un James esperando a que los Cullen bajen la guarda para "comerse" a Bella.  
--Así que: si odias a Mike y lo único que quieres es verlo hundido, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC,** si esperas una relación **romántica** entre Jacob y Bella, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC**, si esperas que James sea un loco psicópata o algo parecido, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC**, pero sobre todo, si esperas a una Bella inocente, totalmente responsable y que piensa que Edward es su príncipe azul por sobre todas las cosas: **joder, NO LEAS ESTE FIC.**"_

¿Empezamos?

¡Yeah!

* * *

Capítulo IV

_¿Un mal día?_

_Bella's Point of View._

-¡Emmett, cállate ya, pareces un disco rayado! -escuché una voz gritar en el piso de abajo.

No pude evitar reírme.

Emmett llevaba todo el día cantando: _"Sugar. ¡Ah, honey, honey!"_. Y, claro, como era lo único que se sabía de la canción, Rosalie estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

La compadecía.

-¡No, Emmett, sigue cantando, que a mí me gusta la canción! -solté en un alarido para que me escuchara.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, puede que no la compadeciese tanto. Me carcajeé al verla subir las escaleras, roja de furia y frustración.  
Entonces me caí al suelo de la risa al escuchar un alarido de Emmett, cantando el estribillo de la canción en una versión que parecía de _Heavy Metal_.

Oh, sí, Emmett, ¡te adoro! Aunque mis oídos no tanto...

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡¿Sabes que te estás comportando como una niña pequeña?! Por el amor de Dios, ¡tienes veintidós años! -me gritó Rosalie al llegar a mi lado.

Yo le contesté sacándole la lengua y riéndome aún más fuerte.

-Si no dejas de reírte ahora mismo publicaré en el periódico las fotos que te hice aquella vez mientras vomitabas. -callé _ipso facto_, aterrorizada.- Así está mucho mejor. -agregó con una sonrisa, dando media vuelta y bajando las escaleras con ese porte de modelo que cualquiera envidiaría. Yo la primera.

Miré a mi alrededor y no pude evitar sonreír. Estaba en mí habitación, en _mi_ casa. Bueno, más bien en _nuestra_ casa.

Sí, _nuestra_.

Vivía con Alice, Rosalie, Kate y Tanya en una casa preciosa en Los Ángeles; lugar donde, actualmente, estaba cursando el tercer curso de la Universidad.

Suspiré... Amaba mi casa. Tenía tres pisos; una terraza; cuatro balcones; seis habitaciones; cinco baños; un comedor enorme; una sala de estar; tres despachos; una cocina perfecta; un garaje increíble y un amplio jardín. Y, lo mejor de todo, un salón muy grande, que era nuestra sala de actividades.

Estaba en el último piso, mas bien era _todo_ el último piso. Allí teníamos nuestro equipo de música, también dos _PlayStation3_ con una cantidad indecible de juegos, la _Nintendo Wii_, una pista en la que las chicas bailaban muchas veces y, lo más sensacional y hermoso de toda la sala, el piano de Alice, del cual me había enamorado desde le momento en que lo vi.´

Fui hasta el balcón de mi habitación pero, por el camino, tropecé y me caí. Al instante noté como un líquido me empapaba completa, seguido del sonido de un golpe.

Toda adolorida, me senté en el suelo como pude y miré mi cuerpo, que estaba completamente empapado en pintura azul celeste. _Genial._

Envuelta en mi desgraciada y maldita mala suerte, escuché una estridente risa desde la puerta de mi habitación a medio pintar.

-¡Alice, Rosalie! ¡Tenéis que ver esto!

-¡No, Emmett, ni se te ocurra, no las llames! -_¿Por qué siempre que me pasaba algo vergonzoso Emmett tenía que verlo?_

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya habían pasado dos horas de eso; Rosalie, Alice y Emmett no solo se habían reído de mí, sino que me habían hecho fotos y se habían encargado de enseñárselas al resto de nuestros amigos cuando llegaron. Yo, roja como un tomate y hundiéndome en mi vergüenza, procedí a terminar de pintar mi habitación y, después, darme una larga ducha para quitar toda la pintura de mi cabello y cuerpo.

-Bella, ¿puedo pasar?

Me reacomodé en mi cama -los chicos habían metido todos los muebles en mi habitación mientras me duchaba-, y murmuré un quedo _"sí"_.

Kate abrió la puerta y la cerró a sus espaldas con cuidado, lanzándome una mirada evaluativa.

Suspiré. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había suspirado en el día.

-Tranquila, Kate, estoy bien, sabes como son los ocho. Cada día parecen más infantiles, en vez de madurar.

-Lo sé. -al instante cambió la expresión por una sonrisa cómplice.- ¿Estás preparada para empezar el tercer curso de Universidad mañana?

-¡Sí! -grité entusiasmada.- ¡Tengo unas ganas de ver a Mike! Llevo sin verle un mes.

Kate alzó una ceja ante el tono deprimido de mi voz, y supe lo que iba a decirme.

-Bella... -empezó con suavidad.- ¿Estás... colada por Mike?

-Kate, por décimo novena vez en el mes, no, Mike es mi mejor amigo, ¿vale? -le dije en tono cansino.

-Pero...

-Pero, nada. Estoy cansada, Kate, me gustaría dormir. -la interrumpí.

Suspiró resignada.

-De acuerdo, Bella. -sentenció.- Hasta mañana. -agregó después.

No esperó a que le respondiese y salió por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ella. Yo me dispuse a dormir, lográndolo al instante.  
El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta y, después, mi nombre siendo gritado me despertó. Miré el despertador que había en mi mesita de noche y, al instante, me levanté de golpe. Como cada lunes por la mañana, llegaba tarde.

-¡Bella, levántate, ya es tarde! -gritó la voz de Alice, al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! -le respondí, con la voz grave.- ¡Ya estoy despierta!

-¡Bien, porque te quiero lista en diez minutos! -oí pasos alejarse de la puerta y supe que se había ido.

Me levanté corriendo, me lavé la cara y me vestí en una simple imitación del _correcaminos_. Bajé las escaleras deprisa, tropezándome continuamente, y pasé por la cocina, donde estaban Rosalie, Garret, Emmett y Tanya terminando su desayuno. Saludé deprisa y alcancé una tostada, metiéndola en mi boca al instante. Cuando iba a la puerta me di cuenta de una cosa. Me volví lentamente.

-Esto... Emmett, Garret, ¿por qué estáis desayunando en mi cocina? ¿Es que no tenéis casa?

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada y sonrisa cómplice. Rosalie desvió la mirada y se sonrojó. En seguida me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Vale, mejor no digas nada. Por lo menos no me he enterado, la última vez que te quedaste, Emmett, no pude dormir y tuve que ir a casa de Mike. Creo que os escuchó todo el barrio. -me estremecí de forma dramática y Emmett rió sonoramente.

-Pues creo que no quiero saber que hiciste con Mike. -se burló el grandote.

Me sonrojé de forma increíble y no contesté, solo me di la vuelta y salí de la cocina, con la sensación de que hoy tendría un mal día. Las carcajadas de Emmett y Garret todavía me resonaban en los oídos cuando llegamos a la Universidad.

Me bajé del Lamborghini Gallardo _Superleggera_ de Kate y a nuestro lado aparcó el Porsche 911 _Turbo_ de Alice. Me fui con ella y con Tanya, hasta que nos tuvimos que separar.

Alice y Tanya estudian Diseño, Kate estudia Medicina y yo estudio _Traducción e Interpretación*_. Ellas están en el cuarto y último curso, yo en el tercero.

Las primeras dos clases se me pasaron volando. Quedaba poco para que terminase la tercera y ya estaba mordiéndome las uñas, deseando que terminase para poder ver a Mike. En cuanto terminó la clase salí volando hacia mi clase de Alemán, en la que nos juntábamos distintas facultades al ser un idioma necesitado para varias ocupaciones.

Llegué enseguida -apenas habían tres alumnos en la clase- y me senté en la mesa que solía ocupar Mike, esperándolo. Saqué una libreta y un bolígrafo y me puse a trazar círculos distraídamente, una costumbre que había adquirido con el paso del tiempo.  
Estaba ensimismada mirando a la nada cuando una voz me llamó; y entonces supe el por qué hoy sería un mal día. Un día horrible.

-¿Isabella? - alcé la vista y me topé con unos ojos verdes que reconocería en cualquier lado, a pesar de no haberlos visto en cinco años.

-¿Edward? -no era una pregunta, pero lo dije tan bajo que lo parecía. No sé si pude esconder el horror de mi voz.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, que derretiría a cualquier chica, pero que a mí solo me causaba asco.

-¡Bella! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? Aunque, la verdad, -me recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada- no hace falta que contestes, pues se te ve muy, muy bien. -esta vez me dio una sonrisa pícara, pero yo hice caso omiso. _¡Cuánto le odio!_

-Estoy muy bien, Edward. ¿Y qué haces _tú aquí?_ -dije en tono frío y venenoso, ignorando su comentario. Soltó una risita, y yo aproveché para echarle un rápido vistazo a su cuerpo. _¡Sí, le odio con toda mi alma, pero no se puede negar que ha mejorado con los años, y mira que parecía imposible! A este tío le hacía yo un hombre de verdad... ¡Bella, concéntrate!_

-Bella, por favor, ¿no estarás resentida todavía por lo que pasó? ¡Éramos unos críos y fue hace mucho tiempo! - dijo Edward, divertido.

¡Tendrá cara! Le odio, le odio, le odio... _¡Oh, Dios, ayúdame! Sé que no te rezo mucho, más bien nada, pues ni siquiera creo en ti, pero... ¡Si me quieres, aunque sea un poquito, sálvame, por favor!_

Entonces apareció por la puerta mi milagro personal, usualmente llamado Mike Newton. ¡_Gracias, Dios, te debo una bien grande!_

Él, al verme, me dirigió una hermosa sonrisa, y a mí se me olvidó el mundo entero. Me levanté de un brinco y corrí hacia él, que me alzó y giró conmigo, como si fuese una niña pequeña. Yo me enganché en su cuello, abrazándolo eufórica.

-¡Mike! -grité, alargando la _e_- ¡Te he echado tantísimo de menos! Tienes que contármelo todo. ¿Qué tal Egipto? Dios, ¡estoy tan contenta de verte! -todo lo dije sin respirar y muy rápido, por lo cuál el rió muy fuerte, claramente divertido.

Me dejó en el suelo y me estrechó entre sus brazos, y yo suspiré sintiéndome tranquila. Él era mi lugar feliz, con él todo estaba bien.

-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, pequeñaja. -acarició con dulzura mi mejilla, con su cara a centímetros de la mía, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme.- Egipto ha estado genial, pero me faltabas tú. Y te lo contaré todo después, ¿vale? -dijo con voz suave y tierna. Después rozó sus labios con los míos y yo entreabrí mi boca, pero él se apartó y me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Entonces miré alrededor, y me di cuenta de que los pocos chicos que había allí miraban a Mike con odio. Ya decía yo que él estaba demasiado tierno conmigo.

-Fanfarrón. -le susurré divertida, mas todos pudieron oírlo pues algunos cambiaron la expresión por una divertida.

-Tendré que alardear de lo que tengo, ¿no? -dijo arrogante pero guiñándome un ojo de forma juguetona.

Abrí mi boca, haciéndome la indignada, pero justo cuando iba a hablar alguien lo hizo por mí.

-Mike, no sabía que conocías a Bella. -dijo Edward, que se había acercado a donde estábamos.

Mike me miró interrogante, pero le contestó.

- Sí, bueno, ella es de quién te he hablado antes. -explicó, suplicándome perdón con la mirada. ¡¿Le había hablado de mí?!- Pero, ¿es que tú la conoces?

Odiaba las preguntas de Mike. Pero odiaba aún más cuando Edward me dedicaba la sonrisa maliciosa que me estaba dedicando en esos momentos.

-Claro, Mike -le aseguró Edward, mirándome fijamente y con voz de ser la persona más inocente del mundo. Le dediqué una mirada de advertencia, pero solo aumentó su sonrisa.- Ella es la noviecita de la que te hablé, la de cuando tenía dieciocho años.

Le mataré, juro que, aunque sea lo último que haga, _le mataré_ lenta y dolorosamente.  
Miré a Mike y él parecía querer matarlo, también.

_Oh, oh. Se me olvidaba que Mike sabía todo sobre lo que pasó con Edward._

No supe si reír, llorar o hacer las apuestas de la pelea que se avecinaba.

* * *

_*Traducción e Interpretación: "Con esta titulación se pretende el conocimiento y la utilización práctica al máximo nivel de varias lenguas extranjeras y de la materna, en cualquier aspecto de la vida económica y social relacionada con las necesidades del lenguaje."  
-__Fuente: universidades. consumer .es/traduccion-e-interpretacion_

* * *

_**N/A: **¡Hey! ¡Holitaaa! Podéis odiarme por dejarlo ahí, lo comprenderé XD. Bien, apareció Edward; en el próximo capítulo **empieza la acción sí o sí**. También aparecerá Jacob y, a lo mejor, James. No quiero que me matéis así que os lo digo antes de que saquéis las estacas: **Mike y Bella no son novios,** son amigos. No diré "solo" amigos porque estaría mintiendo, haced las suposiciones que queráis, jajaj._

Bien, no sé que mierda dije la otra vez, pero decídmelo para que lo repita, porque... **¡Recibí 20 reviews! ¡Wow! Estoy flipando, de verdad xD  
**Vamos, llego yo, súper deprimida y todo en el cap. anterior, y entonces me encuentro con que me envían 20 revs. Pues estoy en las nubes, ojalá fuese así, o más, siempre, jajaj.

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA, ME HABÉIS HECHO MUY FELIZ ^^. **Y, PARA QUE VEÁIS QUE ME MOTIVAN LOS REVIEWS, CUANTOS MÁS RECIBA EN ESTE CAP. MÁS MOTIVOS ME DARÉIS PARA QUE PUBLIQUE EL PRÓXIMO PARA EL SÁBADO.** Sí, el sábado, habéis leído bien, nada de martes o miércoles, este sábado, ¿ok?

_Siento si no os ha gustado el cap., pero realmente el calor me atrofia las neuronas y yo parezco un cubito en un desierto, así que con eso os lo digo todo XD._

En el próximo cap. Edward verá a una chica muuuy _sensi _(mezcla de "sexy" y "sensual" xD) en la pista de baile de una discoteca; chica que, por casualidad, tiene el rostro oculto... ¿Quién pensáis que es? Es muy simple, empieza por "B" y termina en "ella", jajaj, claro que él no lo sabe. ;D  
Y decidme, ¿qué pensáis de Mike? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión :)

Dudas, preguntas, elogios, tomatazos, Edwards... todos por reviews y con un James psicópata muy sexy adjunto. XPP (¡Dejad reviews, os prometo que no os haré daño! ¡No soy Jack _the Ripper_, lo juro! Jajaj)

¡Nos leemos, lindas! Cuidaos mucho, y no hagáis nada que yo no haría ;P

_ExplosiveLove_


	6. Amigos, bailes y la chica con máscara

**Summary Completo: **Todos Humanos. Edward deja a Bella de forma humillante; y esta, movida por sus palabras, decide cambiar su modo de vida. Ahora, cinco años después, se reencuentran. "Jacob, pienso vengarme de Edward como sea." - "Mike, ¿quién es esa chica tan sensual en la pista de baile? Sí, la que lleva una máscara, ocultando su rostro". Basada en la canción "Fuera de Control" de Alberto Gambino.

_**Disclaimer: **nada es mío, salvo la idea de crear el fic y blablabla, personajes y demás etcs... pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Thank you for read my fic ;)_

_"-Aquí no habrán ni un Mike envidioso, ni un Jacob "me-meto-en-todo-porque-me-perteneces-aunque-no-lo-sepas", ni un James esperando a que los Cullen bajen la guarda para "comerse" a Bella.  
--Así que: si odias a Mike y lo único que quieres es verlo hundido, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC,** si esperas una relación **romántica** entre Jacob y Bella, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC**, si esperas que James sea un loco psicópata o algo parecido, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC**, pero sobre todo, si esperas a una Bella inocente, totalmente responsable y que piensa que Edward es su príncipe azul por sobre todas las cosas: **joder, NO LEAS ESTE FIC.**"_

Go...

Start!

* * *

Capítulo V

_Amigos, bailes __y l__a chica con máscara._

_Bella's Point of View._

_Por favor, Dios, Buda, Karma, Destino, ¡quién sea! ¡Haz algo para que no haya derramamiento de sangre!_

Y mis plegarias fueron escuchadas.

El profesor Smith entró en la clase y llamó al orden a toda la clase, y yo pude respirar aliviada al ver que Mike y Edward se daban la espalda y se dirigían cada uno a su asiento. Me senté al lado de Mike y le cogí la mano. Sabía que estaba de un humor de perros y quería tranquilizarle un poco; él me dio una mirada de agradecimiento y después suspiró resignado.  
Por suerte el resto del día pasó sin ningún altercado así que, cuando salimos, nos fuimos a una cafetería a ponernos al día de nuestras vacaciones. Pedí un capuccino y Mike un cortado, para después sentarnos en una mesa apartada y... ¡tachán! Empecé con el interrogatorio.

Por un momento, al pensar en Egipto, me vino a la cabeza a Edward apoyado en una pirámide, al lado de un dromedario y fumándose alguna hierba típica de allí. Solté una risa y me dispuse a soltar todo lo que pasase por mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo por Egipto? ¿Has conocido a alguien? ¿Te lo has pasado bien? ¿Es tan impresionante como dic...?

-¡Bella, respira! -se burló Mike, interrumpiéndome. Yo me sonrojé.- No hace falta que me lo preguntes todo de sopetón -rió-. Bien, todo ha estado genial, me lo he pasado estupendamente y sí, todo es impresionante, mucho más impresionante de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Terminó de hablar, le dio un sorbo a su café y desvió la mirada, enseguida caí en que había evadido una de mis preguntas y no pude evitar sonreír de forma malévola.

-Mike... -canturreé. Él se sonrojó levemente y se pasó una mano por el pelo, de forma nerviosa.- Vamos, cuéntamelo. -seguí canturreando.

-Esto... Bella, a lo único que puedo conocer en egipto son momias y, realmente, da mucho asco.

Seguía sin mirarme y eso significaba que mentía. Me puse seria, sabía que si fingía enfadarme con él cedería. _Manipuladora_ -dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

-Muy bien, si no me lo quieres contar, allá tú, pero me duele que no confíes en mí. -me levanté de la mesa haciéndome la indignada, me di la vuelta para coger mi bolso y conté.

Tres... Dos... Uno...

-¡Espera, Bella! -dijo Mike mientras me cogía del brazo y me volteaba; yo oculté una sonrisa de triunfo.- Sabes que no es eso, pequeña, es solo que no sé todavía si va enserio o no y...

-¡No puede ser! -grité emocionada, con los ojos abiertos como platos.- ¿¡Vive aquí?!

-Yo... Esto... -suspiró resignado y se sentó, yo también lo hice.- Sí, vive aquí. Se llama Samantha, pero todavía nos estamos conociendo.

-¿Conociendo? -eso no se lo creía ni él.- ¿Os habéis acostado ya?

-Pues, sí.

-Pues vaya forma de "conoceros" que tienes tú.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi forma de "conocer" y hablar de tú verano?

Algo hizo _clic_ en mi cabeza y me acordé de cierta explicación que me debía. Esto iba a ser interesante.

-Esto... ¿Mike? -el me miró, dándome vía libre para preguntar.- ¿De qué conoces a Edward? ¿Y qué es lo que te dijo sobre mí?

Le vi tensarse y apretar los puños con fuerza. Le cogí la mano.

-Pues... -empezó, frunciendo el ceño.- No sé si debería decírtelo, Bella.

Ahora la que frunció el ceño fui yo.

-¡Mike! -le reproché- _Debes,__ y tienes,_ que contármelo. ¿Qué te ha dicho ese cabrón?

-Está bien. -soltó, con un suspiro de resignación.- Pues, verás, antes de nada te aviso de que no te va a gustar.

-Tú solo cuéntamelo.

-De acuerdo. -se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.- Lo conocí esta mañana en otra clase que compartimos juntos; estuvimos hablando de nuestros veranos y le dije que había conocido a una chica. -Fruncí el ceño, ¿a mí no me lo quería contar y sí se lo cuenta a un desconocido? Que cara más dura tiene.- Pues, no sé como, de ahí pasamos a hablar de los rolletes de la adolescencia y me contó -aquí venía lo que me interesaba- sobre una chica con la que salió cuando tenía dieciocho años. Dijo que él estaba muy enamorado y que cuando llevaban ya un tiempo saliendo ella empezó a no querer estar con él, se iba por las noches a discotecas, ya casi no hablaba con él, etcétera. Me contó que él la había respetado y que no se habían acostado porque ella le había dicho que era virgen así que, bueno... un día que fue a verla a su casa se la encontró acostándose con otro.

-¿¡Que qué!? -iba a matar a ese capullo, con mis propias manos.- ¡Será cerdo, embustero, asqueroso, mentiroso, imbécil, cerdo...!

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-¡Me da igual!

-También dijo que le partiste el corazón y que le dijiste que le llevabas engañando meses.

-¡Le mataré!

Necesité media hora para calmarme, después Mike me llevó a casa para que cenásemos, así que fui directamente a la cocina. Ya lo había pensado bien y había decidido que me vengaría de él c omo fuese. Tendría que hablar con mis tres amigos enseguida.

-¿Qué tal la Universidad? -me preguntó Tanya, cuando llegué a su lado. Cogí un recipiente y comencé a preparar una ensalada.

-Genial. -después de todo, había vuelto a ver a Mike, por fin.

Sonreí, contenta. Pero se me borró la sonrisa enseguida.

-Por supuesto. Sobre todo porque nos encontramos, ¿verdad, preciosa? -me sonrió, con esa sonrisa sexy que _antes_ tanto adoraba. Ahora me quemaba la sangre. _¿Pero es que este tío está en todas partes? ¡No le soporto!_

Respiré hondo.  
A este paso le iba dar para cenar un bocadillo _de puño_. De _mí_ puño.

-Oh, Edward, no me lo habías contado. -al parecer Tanya tampoco estaba contenta de volver a verle, por que le lanzó una mirada asesina. Él no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba mirándome a mí.

-Vamos a cenar, por favor. -dije, intentando deshacerme de él.

Por suerte no teníamos que esperar a nadie porque ya estabamos todos, así que cenamos, en un silencio un poco tenso, pero al fin y al cabo cenamos. Ayudamos a recoger y los demás dijeron de subir a la sala de juegos un rato pero yo, realmente, no tenía ninguna gana. Al parecer Mike me leía el pensamiento.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. -dijo Mike, lanzándome una mirada que claramente decía "yo también quiero largarme **ya**", así que enseguida recogí mi bolso.

-¿Se va a quedar Bella en tu casa esta noche? -preguntó Alice.- Si me dices que no comprobaré si tienes fiebre, Mike.

Todos rieron -menos Edward, claro, que no sabía de que iba la cosa-, y yo no pude evitar burlarme, también.

-Claro, me ofende que lo dudes, duendecillo. -Mike se hizo el ofendido, pero no pudo evitar reír al ver el pucherito falso de Alice.- Sabes que secuestro a Bella trescientos días al año. Treinta paso, necesito mis vacaciones, y los otros treinta y cinco es solo cuando tenemos que estudiar mucho.

Creo que las carcajadas de Emmett me dejaron sorda. Voy a dejar de estar cerca de él cuando ría.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Eres su novio?

-No. -contestó Mike, confundido.

-¿Entonces a qué va a tu casa por las noches?

Me quedé a cuadros, no me esperaba que Edward preguntara eso, ¿era tonto?

-Pues... -Mike me sonrió con malicia y yo le apreté el brazo, avisándole de que no dijera ninguna tontería.- A estudiar, por supuesto.

Dicho esto se fue a la estantería de libros que había en un lado de la sala y se puso a repasar los lomos, como buscando uno en particular. Esto no me olía bien.

-¿Estudiar? -la cara de Edward demostraba pura incertidumbre.- Pero si acaba de empezar el curso.

Mike, que repasaba los libros de la estantería muy concentrado, soló un "¡Ajá!" y cogió un libro que se encontraba abajo del todo, después se volvió hacia Edward con una sonrisa y le golpeó levemente con el libro en el pecho. Edward solo lo tomó, pero no lo miró; estaba demasiado extrañado por la actitud de Mike.

-Esto es lo que _estudia_ _conmigo_.

-Adiós a todos. -dije rápidamente, tirando del brazo de Mike para irnos ya. Los chicos me dijeron adiós con la mano y las chicas se miraron entre ellas y después imitaron a los chicos. Edward seguía estupefacto en su sitio.

-Por cierto, Edward, esta noche paso por ti para enseñarte las zonas de fiesta. No me vale un no como respuesta. -comentó Mike, como si hablase del tiempo. Este tipo planeaba algo, estoy segura.

Cerramos la puerta y subimos al _Audi R8_ rojo de Mike, y ahí ya no pude más y lo solté.

-¿Qué libro le has dado a Edward? -murmuré con desconfianza. Si hubiese sabido la respuesta no habría preguntado.

MIke sonrió, complacido de sí mismo.

-El _Kamasutra._

-¿¡Qué!?

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Había mucha gente en el lugar, la música era un estruendo ensordecedor y el ambiente era increible. Mike estaba en la barra, hablando con una chica rubia preciosa y yo estaba bailando, como siempre. Entonces sentí dos brazos apresar mi cintura.

-Con o sin máscara te reconocería a kilómetros. -me susurró una voz conocida al oído, le reconocí al segundo.

Me di la vuelta y abracé al muchacho. Era de tez morena -muy morena-, pelo negro y ojos negros también, me sacaba una cabeza y media y tenía una sonrisa preciosa: Jacob, sin duda.

-¡Hey! Ya se que hace mucho que no nos vemos, -gritó, para hacerse oír sobre la música- pero no hace falta que me estrangules.

-¡Oh! Perdona, Jake. -me disculpé mientras le soltaba. Él rió.

-Te has cambiado la máscara y la peluca. -comentó, a la vez que acariciaba la máscara adhesiva que llevaba en el rostro.

Desde hace años salía a discotecas con máscaras que se adherían a la piel para que nadie me reconociera, me cubría desde la mitad de la frente hasta el final de los pomulos, pero era suficiente para que no me reconocieran. La peluca simplemente ayudaba. Todo pasó porque me daba vengüenza bailar en público, así que una amiga me dio la idea, ya que "si no sabían quien era, aunque lo hiciera mal no sabrían de quien se burlan". Era estúpido, pero resultó y ahora, tres años después, todavía seguía con ello, más que por vergüenza por pura costumbre. Y yendo de discoteca en discoteca conocí a Jacob, uno de mis mejores amigos que, junto con Mike y James -otro de mis mejores amigos-, eran los únicos que sabían mi identidad.

-Hay que cambiar de vez en cuando.- sonreí.

-¿Y Mike?

-Allí, -señalé en su dirección- ligando con una rubia.

-Típico de Mike.- los dos reimos.

Nos pusimos a bailar, hasta que el _DJ_ puso una canción demasiado rápida para mí, que estaba cansada.

-Vamos a la tomar algo, Jake, estoy muerta.-

Él asintió.

Fuimos a donde se encontraba Mike y pedimos unas copas. Miré a Michael, que me guiñó un ojo y, al parecer, la rubia se dio cuenta. No pude evitar reirme y decírselo a Jacob. Los dos escuchamos, a ver lo que hablaban.

-¡Esto es increíble, Mike, estás aquí conmigo y coqueteas con otra! Si te gusta esa guarra, vete con ella.

_Oh, oh._

Esa chica se había pasado de la raya, a mí nadie me llama guarra, así que me planté delante de ella y le dejé las cosas claras.

-Mira, rubia de bote, a mí nadie me llama guarra, si tu novio coquetea con otras no es mi problema, es el tuyo, que no le das lo que necesita, ¿te enteras?

_¡Toma esa, cacho zorra! Bella: uno, rubia de bote: cero._

-¡Nena, no te pases! -saltó Mike en su defensa. ¡Un momento! ¿Mike defendiendo a un mero ligue? Vale, creo que acabo de llamar "rubia de bote" a la tal "Samantha". _Glups. La cagué._

-No hace falta que me defiendas Mike, yo se poner a esta cualquiera en su sitio. Tan solo mírala, seguro que lleva esa máscara y esa peluca para que nadie sepa lo zorra y fea que es. -se defendió la rubia, mírandome retadoramente.

¿Ella quería pelea? Pues tendría pelea. Me lancé contra ella para asestarle un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula pero Jacob, que había estado a mi lado todo el tiempo, me agarró muy fuerte.

-¡Para un poco, nena! No te metas en líos, ¡me lo prometiste la última vez! -exclamó Jake, pasándome un brazo por los hombros y otro por la cintura. Sabía que era muy escurridiza y que me escaparía de su agarre si no me sujetaba bien.

Iba a matar a esa zorra, me daba igual si se casaba con Mike, tenían hijos y le hacía el hombre más feliz de la tierra, ¡la mataría!

-Hey, pequeñaja, tranquilizate. -intentó calmarme Mike, ante la indignada rubia, al ver que me prestaba atención a mí y no a ella.

-Mike, ¡me ha llamado zorra! -exclamé, furiosa, intentando soltarme de los brazos de Jacob. El barman estaba pendiente de la disputa, mas que para llamar a seguridad, para divertirse un poco.

-¡Ha llegado la hora del latin house, electro y reggaeton con vuestro _Dj_ favorito! -habló el nuevo _Dj,_ y la música cambió. El estruendo de la gente gritando y aplaudiendo fue impresionante.- Está con vosotros: _Dj_ Rajobos. -más gritos y aplausos, si es que eran posible más.

-Mike, ¿conoces a "esta"? -preguntó la chica, diciendo con asco la última palabra. Se notaba que estaba indignada.

Jacob apretó más fuerte y yo me quejé, este tipo era un poco bruto. Intenté relajarme repirando profundamente, ya que no debía saltarle encima a esa golfa para arrancarle los ojos de sus cuencas. Mientras, siguieron hablando.

-Yo... Esto... Samantha, ella es la amiga de la que te hablé hace un rato. -Pobre Mike, se notaba que el chico lo estaba pasando mal con la situación, tendría que tragarme mi orgullo. Al fin y al cabo, no se merecía esto.

-¿Ella? -dijo la chica, atónita.

Él solo asintió.

-¿Entonces por qué le guiñaste un ojo? - apesar de que gritabamos la oí como si estuviese susurrando, al parecer había comprendido que todo esto era un simple error.

-Solo lo hacía como diciéndole que todo iba bien, ya sabes, la típica seña de "todo va viento en popa" -admitió, con un encojimiento de hombros. No pude evitar reirme. Al parecer a Samantha y a Jacob también le pareció gracioso, porque se largaron a reír... pero una risa sobresalió sobre las otras.

Como Jacob ya me había soltado, producto de su ataque de risa, me giré a mi derecha y, apoyado en la barra justo a mi lado, estaba el que faltaba de mis chicos favoritos, con su pose de "chico guay y malote", el cabello algo largo y ojos celestes.

-¡Pero si es mi _Dj_ favorito! ¿Qué hace su alteza tan lejos de su trono?_*_ -con él siempre era así, si le mostraba más cariño del necesario empezaba a decir cosas como "no puedes vivir sin mí" o "ya se que me quieres, pero no eres mi tipo", era muy arrogante. Igualmente le quería.

-Oh, para tu suerte ya terminé mi turno, es hora del latin house, lo acabas de oír. -me sonrió de lado y le pegué un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.- Vamos, princesa, no te hagas la dura conmigo, sé que me has echado de menos.

-¿Yo? ¿A tí? ¿De menos? ¡Ja! ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños ni en mis peores pesadillas! -me burlé, aunque enrealidad si que le había echado de menos, pero eso me lo llevaré a la tumba.

-A mis brazos, princesa, ¡o te quedas sin música dos semanas!

-¡No! -dramaticé, mientras los demás reían.- ¡Todos menos eso, Johansson! -suspiré- Bien, -me rendí- te daré ese estúpido abrazo, pero que sepas que lo hago contra mi voluntad.

James rió y me dio un abrazo de oso que yo correspondí. Volví a suspirar.  
¡Cómo había extrañado a mis tres mosqueteros! O _mosqueperros*_, según se mire.

Estubimos bebiendo un rato, poniéndonos un poco al día y hablando con Samantha con la que, después de todo, acabé llevándome genial, era una buena chica. No sabía exactamente la hora que era, pero al parecer Mike tenía cosas que hacer porque se despidió, prometiéndonos a todos -especialmente a Sam- que volvería enseguida, y se fue apurado. Yo aproveché eso para ir a bailar con Sam a la pista.

La música era contagiosa, mi cuerpo se movía solo, dejándome llevar. Vimos a Jacob y James mirándonos desde la barra y poniendo la cara de salidos que solo pone un tío cuando ve a dos mujeres juntas. Decidí jugar un poco con ellos, esto sería divertido.

-¡Sam! ¿Les has visto?

Samantha rió y asintió, sin dejar de bailar en ningún momento, y me lanzó una mirada cómplice. Nos acercamos tanto que casi no había espacio entre nosotras y nos movimos de forma sexy al ritmo de la música, mirando de reojo hacia donde se encontraban los chicos cada pocos segundos, pero sin que lo notasen. Las dos aguantamos una sonrisa al ver la cara de pasmados que no solo tenían ellos dos, sino bastantes chicos que estaban cerca. Yo sabía que la mayoría me habían visto muchas veces; también sabía que les volvía locos. La música cambió de latin house a reggaeton, exactamente "I Know You Want Me" de Pitbull. Al parecer el destino estaba de nuestra parte.

Me di la vuelta, para bailar pegada a ella, y empezamos a bailar el principio, que era suave. Escuché su risa en mi oreja y giré un poco la cabeza para que me escuchase.

-¿Les has visto? -gritó para hacerse oír. Fijé mi vista en la barra otra vez y me sorprendí al ver que James le hacía señas al Dj, capté algo así como "sigue poniendo reggateon". Este hombre era todo un pervertido. Más de una vez me veían bailar los tres, pero jamás hacían cosas como estás. Putos salidos.

-¡Es un pervertido, aunque estoy segura de que la idea la tuvo Jacob!

Seguimos bailando, ahora el ritmo era más rápido, así que me di la vuelta y quedé de nuevo frente a ella. La cara que estaban poniendo los chicos valía mucho, tendría que hacerles una foto.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Edward's Point of View._ **(N/A: ¡Sorpresa, chicas! No os esperábais un EPoV tan pronto, ¿verdad? Jijij.)**

El timbre sonó justo cuando terminaba de abrocharme la camisa. Miré la hora en el reloj que había en la pared de la entrada y me sorprendí al ver que eran las dos de la mañana. Abrí la puerta y un animado Mike me saludó.

-¿Listo para la fiesta?

-Claro, vamos.

Me fui hacia mi _Volvo_ y Mike se subió a su Audi, lo seguí todo el trayecto a... Bueno, la verdad es que no sabía hacia donde me llevaba. Aparcamos y nos dirigimos a una discoteca que estaba abarrotada de gente en la entrada. Suspiré. Tardariamos años en entrar.

Pero Mike me sorprendió dirigiéndome a la parte de atrás, donde había un portero del tamaño de Emmett.

-Hola, Sam -saludó Mike.- Este es mi amigo Edward. No se ha ido Jake, ¿verdad?

-Hola Mike, Edward. -el tipo parecía un poco -mucho- serio, pero preferí pasar del tema- No, Jacob está todavía dentro, estará con James y vuestra chica.

Pasamos adentro sin decir nada más, y no pude evitar preguntarle.

-¿Eres el hijo del dueño o qué? -dije medio en broma.

Él rió.

-No, pero soy el mejor amigo del dueño.

Mm, interesante. Normal, eso abre muchas puertas. Es algo que sé perfectamente, en cada sitio al que he ido he estado dentro en segundos con solo decir el apellido Cullen. Me encantan esas ventajas.

Mike y yo fuimos hasta la barra, donde me presento a dos chicos. Uno era una media cabeza más alto que yo, delgado, muy moreno, con los ojos y el pelo negros y una sonrisa cordial.  
El otro tenía una pose despreocupada apoyado en la barra, era más o menos de mi altura, más delgado que yo, de tez pálida como un vampiro, el pelo castaño algo largo y los ojos celestes.

-Edward, este es James -señaló al de el pelo castaño- y este es Jacob, -señaló al moreno- el dueño del local.

Les estreché la mano a los dos y pedí algo al barman. Estubimos hablando, aunque ellos lanzaban miradas a la pista cada poco tiempo. Al parecer, al rato, Mike recordó algo, porque pegó un bote en su asiento.

-¡Hostia! -exclamó, sobresaltándonos a todos- ¡Se me había pasado totalmente! ¿Dónde mierda se han metido Samantha y mi chica?

-_Nuestra _chica -corrigió James.

Ahora que me acuerdo, eso se lo había escuchado antes decir al portero. Pero, ¿Es que acaso compartían chica? Que asco. No, debía de ser otra cosa.

-Pues llevan bailando mucho rato, y deberías de ver como bailan, porque no hay desperdicio. -soltó Jacob, señalando a la pista, divertido.

Mike y yo giramos la cabeza al mismo tiempo, siguiendo la dirección en la que señalaba Jacob. Me congelé en mi sito ante lo que ví.

Dos chicas bailaban sensualmente en la pista, al ritmo de "Poker Face" de Lady Gaga. Una era rubia y la otra pelirroja, pero se notaba a leguas que era una peluca. La rubia se separó de la otra, le susurró algo a la pelirroja y se dirigió hacia nosotros. La otra, que hasta entonces estaba de espaldas a mí se giró un poco. Me sorprendí deseando poder ver su cara, mas mi decepción fue palpable al ver que llevaba una máscara. Esa muchacha tenía algo hipnotizante y atrayente que me llamaba. No tenía un cuerpo espectacular, pero si era increible, aun a pesar de eso tenía otra cosa un "no-se-qué" que qué se yo. Quería conocerla.

-Mike, ¿quién es esa chica tan sensual en la pista de baile? Sí, la que lleva una máscara ocultando su rostro -lespecifiqué, no quería que se equivocase.

-¿Ella? -Mike la señaló, mientras que la rubia le saludaba con un beso en los labios, al parecer era su novia. Me miró con el ceño fruncido- Es mi Lady*, cuidado con lo que haces.

-¿Cómo? -realmente estaba confuso. _Pero, ¿no era la rubia la que salía con Mike?_

-Es _nuestra_ Lady, Mike, te lo recuerdo. -puntualizó Jacob, que me analizó con la mirada, para después mirar a James.

Este suspiró, como si estubiese escuchando a dos niños pequeños discutir por tonterías.

-No te pienses cosas raras, Edward. -suspiré aliviado.- Estos son muy burros, y no se dan cuenta de que tú no sabes nada. -les mandó una mirada de reproche a Jake y Mike -que sonrieron inocentemente- y después siguió hablando- No salimos con ella, solo es nuestra amiga. Para nosotros es algo así como nuestra hermana pequeña, salvo que no nos importa si se quiere tirar a toda América.

-Oh.

Sé que "Oh" es una respuesta estúpida, pero había vuelto a mirar a la pista y, como no, en cuanto la vi me volví a prendar de su cuerpo. _Esa mujer será mi perdición._

Y no sabía cuanta razón tenía.

-Me gustaría saber quién es. -conseguí decir, al fin.

-No te conviene liarte con ella, Edward. -me advirtió James- _Ella es pura dinamita y está fuera de control._

-Y no es broma. -secundó Jacob.- Mírala, es _pura provocación en la fiesta._ Le encanta jugar con todos mientras baila. Solo ella elije con quien juega, claro. Solo hay tres tipos de chicos para ella: 1. De los que pasa. 2. Con los que juega, y 3. A los que les hace perder la cabeza; Ten cuidado con lo que haces, no vayas a acabar siendo de los terceros.

Al parecer las advertencias iban muy enserio, pero yo ya lo había decidido: ya veríamos quién le haría perder la cabeza a quién.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Bella's Point of View._

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo bailando con Samantha, pero estaba acostumbrada a bailar muchísimo rato, así que aún no estaba cansada. Al parecer samantha sí, porque me dijo que se iba un rato a la barra con Mike, Jacob y James.

Me giré un poco y seguí moviéndome al ritmo de Lady Gaga con su "Poker Face". Sentía las miradas de los hombres clavadas en mí, pero una en especial me hacía querer girarme. No lo haría. Yo era la que mandaba, ellos se giraban cuando yo miraba, no al revés, yo decía cuando, como y donde, no ellos, así que cuando se cansara de verme miraría yo.

Después de un rato, deje de sentir la mirada de aquel hombre y me di la vuelta, asustándome al toparme con Jacob.

-¡Jake! ¡Estúpido me has asustado! -le reproché.

-Perdona, nena. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Me puso su gran sonrisa, con la que sabía que yo no podría decirle que no, así que le cogí la mano y nos pusimos a bailar.

Entonces miré hacía la barra y me congelé al ver quién estaba con Mike y Samantha.

-Edward.

-¿Le conoces?

_Mierda_. Lo había dicho en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

-Emm... Sí, Jake, le conozco.

-¿Sí? Pues que sorpresa, porque hace un momento parecía muy interesado en ti. No dejaba de mirarte.

Dios, esto no me puede estar pasando.

-Jake, el es el cabrón que me rompió el corazón cuando tenía diecisiete años. -dije, frunciendo el ceño. Cada vez que pensaba en ello no podía evitar fruncir el ceño, era un acto reflejo.

-¿¡Qué!? -gritó.

-Lo que oyes.

-¡Pero si a mí me a parecido buena persona! ¡Será cabrón! Le voy a patear el trasero a ese capullo.

-¡Tranquilo, Jacob!

Y de repente una bombillita se prendió en mi cabeza. De verdad, soy un genio, toda una verdadera genio.

-Jacob, pienso vengarme de Edward como sea, y tú me vas a ayudar.

-Claro, cariño, por ti lo que sea.

En ese momento la música cambió.

-¡Y con vosotros vuelve _Dj_ JJ*! ¡La buena música con el mejor _Dj_! -bramó James desde su lugar, en la mesa de mezclas*.

No se como lo hicimos, pero justo en ese momento -en el que empezaba _mi_ canción- Edward y yo nos miramos.

Y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

* * *

*¿Qué hace su alteza tan lejos de su trono?: por si alguien no lo ha entendido, se refiere a la mesa de _Dj_, donde están los discos de vinilo y todo eso.

*Mosqueperros: serie de dibujos animados sobre los tres mosqueteros y Dartacan (o Dartañan, D'Artagnan, etc).

*Lady: cuando se refieren a Bella como "Lady" están haciendo alusión a la canción "Fuera de Control", ya veréis porqué en el próximo cap.

*JJ: es James, como os daréis cuenta, más arriba Bella le llama "Johansson", pues le puse ese apellido, por eso lo de "JJ". Se que es obvio y fácil, pero tengo que especificar por si alguien no lo entiende xD.

*Mesa de mezclas: es el lugar donde -como bien dice el nombre- los _Dj's_ mezclan las canciones y pinchan los discos. Otra vez digo: es por si alguien no lo sabe, hay que especificar mejor, jejej.

* * *

_**N/A:** Damas y Caballeros... ¡he vuelto! (esquivo unos tomates asesinos que me lanzan las lectoras). Bien, ya regresé de mi tortura en la playa y mi novio me trajo su pc a casa para que pueda escribir, ya que el trabaja todo el día y yo lo saco más provecho que él, jijij, si es que es un amor el chico... *suspiro*.  
__Bien, espero que os haya gustado, y veréis que el capi es más largo de lo normal, eh! _

_-Ya han aparecido Jacob y James y... ¡hasta he puesto un Edward's PoV! Si no me perdonáis por la tardanza es que sois unas rencorosas, porque me he lucido xD (mejor que yo no me alaga nadie xD).  
Vale, estoy escribiendo a toda máquina, así que espero subir -por lo menos- dos capis o tres más de aquí al día 17 de septiembre (estoy diciendo que lo intentaré, pero no se cuantos podré subir)._

Gracias por los reviews, aunque se que no los he podido responder, pero los que me enviéis ahora si los responderé ^^. (Aunque alguien por ahí me dijo que me enviaría a los Vulturis si noactualizaba pronto... T.T Menos mal que al final no han venido T.T xDD).

_Me gustaría leer vuestras propias ideas sobre qué es lo que pasará y todo eso, a lo mejor me dáis ideas y todo, jijij. Como prueba de ello está, al principio de todo, lo que puse de Edward, que Bella se lo imaginó fumando alguna hierba en Egipto y tal. Pues bien, de eso tiene los derechos **antelia cullen** (¡chica, me haces reír una barbaridad! Espero que sigas dejando reviews ;D)._

**_Muchas gracias, por las Alertas y Favoritos. Lo agradezco de todo corazón ^^. También siento las faltas ortográficas, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, cuando lo tenga lo corregiré, gracias por la paciencia._**

_Un beso a todas/os y, please, mandadme muchos revs, aunque sepa que no los merezco, ¡me dan fuerzas para continuar!_

Dudas, preguntas, elogios, tomatazos, Edwards... todos por reviews y con un James psicópata muy sexy adjunto, jajaj.

Cuidaos mucho y pasarla bien ;P

_ExplosiveLove_


	7. El Beso

**Summary Completo: **Todos Humanos. Edward deja a Bella de forma humillante; y esta, movida por sus palabras, decide cambiar su modo de vida. Ahora, cinco años después, se reencuentran. "Jacob, pienso vengarme de Edward como sea." - "Mike, ¿quién es esa chica tan sensual en la pista de baile? Sí, la que lleva una máscara, ocultando su rostro". Basada en la canción "Fuera de Control" de Alberto Gambino.

_**Disclaimer: **nada es mío, salvo la idea de crear el fic y blablabla, personajes y demás etcs... pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Thank you for read my fic ;)_

_"-Aquí no habrán ni un Mike envidioso, ni un Jacob "me-meto-en-todo-porque-me-perteneces-aunque-no-lo-sepas", ni un James esperando a que los Cullen bajen la guarda para "comerse" a Bella.  
--Así que: si odias a Mike y lo único que quieres es verlo hundido, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC,** si esperas una relación **romántica** entre Jacob y Bella, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC**, si esperas que James sea un loco psicópata o algo parecido, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC**, pero sobre todo, si esperas a una Bella inocente, totalmente responsable y que piensa que Edward es su príncipe azul por sobre todas las cosas: **joder, NO LEAS ESTE FIC.**"_

¡Yeah!

¡Que comience el capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo VI

_El Beso._

_Bella's Point of View._

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con los haces de luz de la discoteca y mi cerebro se nubló unos segundos.

Los suficientes para que yo le deseara.

Al segundo de salir de mi estupor todo un plan se formó en mi cabeza. Antes apenas había pensado en hacerle una putada bien grande a Edward, pero ahora se me había ocurrido todo un plan.

Y empezaría en este mismo instante.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Edward's Point of View._

James desapareció de un momento a otro, diciendo que tenía que volver al trabajo e, instantes después, Jacob se fue a bailar con su "Lady". De verdad, esa mujer me estaba torturando.

Veía su movimiento de caderas y me hipnotizaba.

-¡Hey, Edward!

Salí de mi estupor para ver a Mike pasándome una mano por delante de los ojos. Reí.

-No seas ganso, Mike.

-Vamos, tío, ¡estás completamente ido por esa tía! ¡Te está hipnotizando cual serpiente! -se burló. Al parecer todos ibamos a coincidir en lo de "hipnotizar". ¿Seguro que esa mujer no era bruja y me estaba hechizando?- Ya te hemos advertido antes. No te conviene.

-¿Quién, Michael? -preguntó Samantha, que -al parecer- no sabía de quién hablábamos. Mike solo señaló en dirección de la chica.

-¡Oh! -exclamó, sorprendida- Pues a mí, después de todo, me ha parecido muy simpática.

Creo que mi expresión de perplejidad les tuvo que hacer gracia, pues los dos se largaron a reír.

-¡Es que Mike me la presentó hace unas tres horas o más! Al principio incluso estuvimos apunto de liarnos a golpes, pero ahora nos llevamos bien.

-¡Qué complicadas sois las mujeres! -exclamé a son de burla. Sam me golpeó el hombro haciendose la indignada, pero con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Y con vosotros vuelve _Dj _JJ! ¡La buena música con el mejor _Dj_!- exclamó una voz por los altavoces, después de quitar la música.

-¿Ese no es James? -dije mientras me reía. No me imaginaba a James de _Dj_.

Mike rió y yo volteé la cabeza hacía la pista, mientras una nueva canción empezaba.

En ese momento se enlazó mi mirada con la de la chica de la máscara. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

La chica miró hacia otro lado enseguida, pero yo seguí mirándola.

Al parecer reconsideró su gesto, porque volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez me sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación no me lo esperaba.

Bailó la canción de forma lental, mirándome directamente a los ojos, como invitándome a ella.

Y yo no dudé en aceptar la invitación. Andé lentamente hacia ella, escuchaba, de forma lejana, que Mike y Sam me hablaban, pero yo no entendía lo que decían.  
Llegué hasta ella, que no había apartado la mirada de mí ni un segundo y seguía sonriéndome de forma pícara.

Nuestros cuerpos se acercaron y se acoplaron como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, ella puso sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello y después comenzamos a movernos, de forma lenta y sensual, como si me tentase. Sus movimientos me volvían loco y yo solo atinaba a imaginarla haciendo eso en mi cama.

¡Dios! ¡Eso no era bailar, era tener sexo en la pista de baile! Esta chica es un completo pecado andante.

Una frase de la canción entró en mi cerebro e inmediatamente la asocié con ella. Cada cosa que escuchaba, olía, sentía, todo era ella. Mi atención solo la tenía ella.

_Sexualmente explosiva, ya está Fuera de Control._

Me lamí los labios, deseoso de que pudiera hacerle eso a los suyos. Ella rió y, como si leyese mi mente, acercó su cara a la mía.

El tiempo en que tardaron sus labios en llegar hasta los míos me pareció una eterna tortura. Tortura que estaba dispuesto a pagar mil veces con tal de poder probar sus labios.

El beso fue mejor de lo que me imaginaba. Era como toda ella. Explosivo, sensual, ardiente y adictivo.

Sus labios se amoldaron a los míos y se movieron con rapidez, con ansia y deseo. Yo la tomé de la cintura, pegándola más a mí, haciéndole saber que la deseaba. Algo que no hacía falta, pues cualquiera la desearía.

El calor que había sentido todo el tiempo, desde que la ví al llegar, explotó y ahora ardía en deseo. Nunca un beso me supo tanto a infierno, al más puro y jodido infierno.

No recuerdo bien lo que pasó en las siguientes tres horas, solo sé que bailamos de la forma más sensual posible y que lo único que deseaba era que no acabase la noche. Lo que sí recuerdo es que, en un momento de despiste, ella ya había desaparecido.  
También me acuerdo de la canción. James había mencionado, después de que terminase, que la canción la había hecho únicamente para _ella._ Y le venía como anillo al dedo. Esa canción -"Fuera de Control"- era, sin duda alguna, la canción perfecta para esa chica.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Bella's Point of View._

El sonido del despertador taladró mi cabeza.

¡No, no era el despertador!

No pude evitar reirme al escuchar cantar a Emmett -o, más bien, gritar-. Me desperecé y alcancé mi ropa, la cual había dejado preparada en la silla de mi escritorio la noche anterior. Entré al baño y abrí el grifo de la ducha.

-¡Emmett Cullen, cierra el pico en este momento o te juro que te lo cerraré yo! -gritó Alice.- ¡Hay gente que quiere dormir!

Como respuesta Emmett cantó aún más fuerte.

-¡Tengo un tractor amarillo! -gritó, alargando la última "o".- ¡Es lo que se lleva ahora!

¿Emmett montado en un tractor amarillo y con ropas de granjero? Sería interesante verlo. Reí.

Me duché en un parpadeo, me vestí y salí de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina.

-Emmett, vamos a hacer un trato. -dije, nada más entrar en la cocina, en donde ya estaban todos desayunando -la excepción era Emmett, que parecía querer hacer un karaoke-. Este me miró entre curioso y divertido.- Tú te callas y yo no te pego, ¿vale?

Todos rieron, menos Emmett, claro.

-No vale, Bells, solo intento hacer una mañana más agradable. -se quejó el grandullón, finjiendo un puchero.

-¡Pues déjame decirte que fracasas estrepitosamente! -exclamó Garret, que recibió un puñetazo en el hombro, por parte de Emmett.

Sí, esta era mi vida. Vivía con la alocada pandilla -aunque, mejor dicho, debería decir _sobrevivía_-. Sé que todos me quieren mucho, pero Kate, Tanya y yo siempre habíamos sido las más unidas, quizá porque antes eramos las únicas del grupo que no teníamos novio, hasta que Kate empezó a salir con Garret hará ya cuatro años, claro.  
Miré a todos, uno a uno, y me fijé en que, por mucho que ya lo supiese, jamás podría vivir sin las tonterías de Garret, Emmett y Laurent; sin los arranques impulsivos e hiperactivos de Irina y Alice; tampoco podría vivir sin la gruñona de Rosalie, ni sin el tranquilo y maduro Jasper. Son mi familia.  
Mi alocada familia, pero familia al fin y al cabo.

-Bueno, familia, me voy que, no sé vosotros, pero yo no quiero llegar tarde. -anuncié, agarrando una manzana, mientras salía. Me la comería por el camino.

-¡Espera, Bells! -gritó Kate, mientras agarraba su bolso deprisa y me alcanzaba. Por supuesto, yo había ido muy lenta, ya que siempre hacía lo mismo, se levantaba tarde, desayunaba deprisa y corriendo para cuando yo me iba alcanzarme, dejando su desayuno a medio comer.

Suspiré. Esta chica jamás cambiará.

-¡Hey! ¡Voy con vosotras! -exclamó Tanya, agarrándose a mi brazo.

-¿Y eso? -pregunté extrañada. Ella siempre iba con Alice.

Bufó exasperada.

-Pero, ¿tú la has visto? ¡Tiene un humor de perros! Como me vaya con ella va a acabar estampándonos contra un semáforo. ¡Si, incluso, le sale humo por las orejas!

-Pues yo la he visto reírse en la cocina -murmuró Kate.

-Ya sabes como es Alice. -intervine.- Si algo le hace gracia se ríe, pero el mal humor no se le pasa. Al parecer sigue enfadada por haber sido despertada por la horrible voz de Emmett. -no pude evitar reírme como loca. Las dos me secundaron.

-¡Oye! ¡No me critiquéis, yo soy un dulce angelito! -exclamó Alice con furia, pasando a nuestro lado con paso rápido. Como ya habíamos llegado al garaje, me subí en mi Audi _A5 _azul, mientras veía como Tanya suspiraba y se subía al Porsche de Alice. Al parecer esta le había mandado alguna indirecta. Kate me guiñó un ojo mientras reía, se subió a su Lamborghini, y las tres salimos.

No pude evitar morderme el labio inferior al recordar que hoy vería a Edward. Era obvio que el no me reconocería, pero yo sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado anoche. Después de desaparecer de su vista me había ido hacía Mike y me había llevado a mi casa, mientras le contaba a Jacob por un mensaje lo que había pasado. Él, como siempre, me comprendió y me ofreció su ayuda en lo que necesitase. La venganza iba a ser increible. Lo que no sabía era que hacer, me sentía como si en cualquier momento Edward pudiese reconocerme, como si alguna palabra o acción pudiesen delatarme.

Respiré hondo cuando aparqué el coche en el estacionamiento. Tenía que tranquilizarme, Edward no sabía quien era, así que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, solo tenía que comportarme como siempre.

Dios, esto iba a ser muy dificil.

-¡Bells!

Pegué un brinco al escuchar el grito justo al lado de mi ventanilla.

-¡Michael Newton! -grité al verle.- ¡Vuelve a asustarme de esa forma y tendrás que pasar el resto de tu vida alimentándote por vía intravenosa!

Me bajé del coche y lo cerré con el mando.

-Lo siento, Bells-Bells. -me miró con carita de cachorrito abandonado y, como siempre, consiguió que le perdonase.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¡pero deja de mirarme así!

Me dedicó una enorme sonrisa y me besó tenuemente.

-Mike, te recuero que ahora tienes novia, no puedes ir dándome besos en los labios, ¿sabes? ¡Si yo fuera ella te arrancaría los testículos y jugaría al ping-pong con ellos! -exclamé mientras reía. Su expresión fue de purísimo horror, y no pude evitar un ataque de risa. La gente pensaría que estaba loca.

-¡Mike!

Oh, oh. Había llegado el momento de probar la eficacia de la máscara.

-¡Edward, colega!- ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Colega? ¡Pensaba que Mike odiaba a Edward! Al parecer anoche me perdí muchas cosas.- ¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche?

Edward le sonrió de forma cómplice y después soltó aire, lentamente.

-Ni te lo imaginas. Esa chica era, _es_... Increíble. _Ella es pura dinamita._ -Creo que la sonrisa de suficiencia no me la podré quitar en siglos. Sé que soy increible, asombrosa, única, pero era mejor oírlo de alguién de quien me voy a vengar.- ¡Oh! ¡Hola, Bella, no te había visto! -exclamó, y me sonrió de lado. ¿Pero este tío quién se pensaba que era? Habla de otra tía delante de mí -aunque esa tía era yo, pero él no lo sabía, claro- y después me coquetea como si nada. ¡Era el rey de los caraduras! Bufé indignada, pero en mi interior, claro. No iba a dejar que pensase que él me importa, porque no lo hacía.

-¡Oh! Hola, Edward. Yo tampoco te había visto. -dije, con voz finjidamente dulce. Después me di la vuelta y seguí con mi camino hacia mi primera clase, a la que, por cierto, llegaba tarde.

Confirmado, tengo a Edward Cullen a mis pies, lo que pasa es que él aún no lo sabe. Y, claro, no lo sabrá hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Cuando haya finalizado mi venganza.

Miré la manzana a medio comer de mi mano derecha y la tiré hacia atrás. Reí al escuchar el quejido de Edward.

* * *

_**N/A:** ¡Volví! Sé que este es más corto que el anterior, pero no tengo tiempo, porque... ¡Tachán! El día 17 de septiembre me voy con mi novio a París ¡una semana! Jijij, así que estamos preparando las cosas ^^._

_Y, como no, ¡por fin el primer besooo! Jajaj, espero que os haya gustado, escribir esas cosas no es lo mío xD Adoré el final, con lo de la manzana, me surgió así no más (en eso tengo que darle las gracias a mi queridísima Clau, porque se me ocurrió por sus tonterías, jijij. ¡Gracias, Claudiaaaa! tQ!)_

_Buenoo, muchas gracias por los revs, aunque han sido poquitos, pero entiendo que estaréis terminando las vacaciones o haciendo los examenes de septiembre para recuperar las materias suspendidas._

_Bienvenidas las lectoras nuevas y.... ¡hemos llegado a los 100 reviews! ¡Wow! Estoy que no me lo creo, jejej. ¡Muchas graciasssssss!_

Dudas, preguntas, elogios, tomatazos, Edwards... todos por reviews y con un James psicópata muy sexy adjunto. ;P

**¡Besos y abrazosss!**

_ExplosiveLove_


	8. ¡Vaya lío por una manzana!

**Summary Completo: **Todos Humanos. Edward deja a Bella de forma humillante; y esta, movida por sus palabras, decide cambiar su modo de vida. Ahora, cinco años después, se reencuentran. "Jacob, pienso vengarme de Edward como sea." - "Mike, ¿quién es esa chica tan sensual en la pista de baile? Sí, la que lleva una máscara, ocultando su rostro". Basada en la canción "Fuera de Control" de Alberto Gambino.

_**Disclaimer: **nada es mío, salvo la idea de crear el fic y blablabla, personajes y demás etcs... pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Thank you for read my fic ;)_

_"-Aquí no habrán ni un Mike envidioso, ni un Jacob "me-meto-en-todo-porque-me-perteneces-aunque-no-lo-sepas", ni un James esperando a que los Cullen bajen la guarda para "comerse" a Bella.  
-Así que: si odias a Mike y lo único que quieres es verlo hundido, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC,** si esperas una relación **romántica** entre Jacob y Bella, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC**, si esperas que James sea un loco psicópata o algo parecido, **NO LEAS ESTE FIC**, pero sobre todo, si esperas a una Bella inocente, totalmente responsable y que piensa que Edward es su príncipe azul por sobre todas las cosas: **joder, NO LEAS ESTE FIC.**"_

Muuyy bienn.

¡Que empieze el show!

* * *

Capítulo VII

_¡Vaya lío por una manzana!_

_Bella's Point of View._

Ha sido el día más largo de mi vida. He estado toda la mañana soportando las miraditas de Mike que, a pesar que no me lo dijese con palabras, yo sabía que quería preguntarme por lo de anoche y por qué no le había dicho que me había besado con Edward. No tenía ganas de un interrogatorio, así que me la pasé evitando estar a solas con él, aunque tuviese que soportar a Edward toda la mañana -lo cual fue innecesario, ya que, por suerte o lo que fuera, no le había vuelto a ver por la Universidad-. Creo que me pasé toda la mañana con los dedos cruzados, para no tener que soportarles a ninguno de los dos.

Suspiré de alivio al salir de mi última clase. Ahora, por fin, podría irme en mi queridísimo coche hacia mi casa, relajarme y no verles la cara hasta mañana. Era gratificante saberlo.

Bajé las escaleras y crucé el césped, entonces noté que alguien me agarraba de la cintura. Me giré, dispuesta a patearle el trasero a quién quiera que fuese el pervertido.

-¡James! -exclamé, sorprendida. Mi puño se detuvo en el aire. Él rió al ver mi gesto.

-¡Hey, gatita! No hace falta que me saques un ojo, puedes demostrame tu cariño de otra manera. -bromeó, aún así con tono arrogante, mientras ajustaba su casco de moto en su codo, con aire despreocupado.

-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, James! Menos mal que me he dado cuenta de que eras tú, sino ya te habría dejado un ojo morado. -me reí, al ver su puchero.- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues... ¡Vengo a ver a mi chica favorita! -alcé una ceja. Ahí había trampa, él no venía así porque sí, y yo no era su chica favorita. Rió de forma nerviosa y carraspeó.- Verás, gatita, es que tengo unos problemas en casa y venía a preguntarte si me dejas pasar esta noche en la tuya.

Reí, pero me puse seria enseguida y finjí pensarlo. Claro que él ya sabía mi decisión.

-Pues tendré que consultarlo con los demás. -comenté. Él rió y yo le secundé.- ¡Sabes que no hay problema, tonto! Vamos, estarán encantados de verte.

Me acompañó hasta el coche y después me dijo que había traido su moto, así que fue hasta donde la había aparcado, unas tres plazas a la derecha de mi coche. No me había fijado al pasar, apesar de que había visto que traía el casco en el brazo.

Ví como se subía a la moto, se ponía el casco, cuidando de no deshacer la coleta que se había hecho en la nuca, y arrancaba. Tenía una Suzuki_ GSX-R _1300 _Hayabusa K9*_ color blanco con pegatinas azules que le hacía ver realmente sexy, aún llevando el casco integral gris oscuro, con la visera de espejo.

Suspiré. Era un chico increible, pero no era para mí. Me alegraba de que no sintiera nada por mí cuando nos conocimos, habría sido todo más difícil.

Arranqué y me dirigí a mi casa, con James pegado a mi culo, nunca mejor dicho. El muy cabrón aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para adelantarme, pasando por mi lado derecho, poniéndose al principio de la cola de coches. Al pasar por mi lado giró la cabeza, y supe que me dirigía una sonrisa malévola sin necesidad de verle la cara. Quería guerra, pues tendría guerra.

En cuanto el semáforo cambió a verde, en vez de girar a la derecha, como había hecho él, seguí recto, y me dirigí hacia un atajo. ¡Él pensaba que lograría llegar antes que yo! Pobrecito, que decepción se llevaría cuando viese mi coche entrar al garaje, mientras él aún seguiría doblando la esquina. ¡Oh, sí, la venganza era muy dulce!  
Mas, mi decepción y rabia fueron enormes al llegar a la puerta del garaje y ver la moto de James aparcada enfrente de las pequeñas escaleras que iban hacia la puerta. Maldije interiormente a James y a su maldita moto súper sexy.

Me bajé del coche, después de haberlo aparcado al lado del Jeep de Emmett y el Porsche de Alice, y suspiré mientras abría la puerta que daba al interior de la casa. De pie, en frente de esta se encontraba un sonriente James.

-Tres minutos veinte segundos.

-¡Mierda! -exclamé, irritada.- ¿Por qué **siempre** llegas antes que yo? -pregunté, escupiendo la tercera palabra. Creo que tenía una especie de relación amor-odio con su moto. A ratos la odiaba y a ratos la amaba, era raro.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún mas ancha.

-Pues, simplemente, gatita, porque eres una total e indudable tortuga al volante. No me extrañaría que tu maravilloso coche se rompiera de no pisar el acelerador. -su carcajada hizo que frunciese el ceño.

-Realmente, te odio. -murmuré por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente claro como para que me escuchase. Volvió a reír y mi ceño se frunció aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Me dirigí hacia el salón, con James pisándome los talones, y me tiré al sofá, totalmente exhausta. Gemí al sentir mi cuerpo relajarse. Era la gloria.

-Gatita, como sigas ronroneando así tendré que portarme mal. -insinuó James, alzando las cejas sugerentemente. Solté una pequeña carcajada.

-Antes de que lo intentases ya tendrías los cojones de llavero.

James tragó saliva, sin rastro de humor ya en su cara. Un instante después volvió este a su expresión.

-Bueno, mientras que cierta persona no se entere... -dijo a modo de broma, dejando la frase en el aire, de forma insinuante. James y yo siempre estabamos así, o nos peleábamos de broma o nos poniamos "juguetones". Parecía que viviamos bromeando.

-Créeme, se enteraría. -aseguró Alice, entrando y sentándose al lado de James, frente a mí. James le besó la mejilla y rodeó su cintura con un brazo, mientras le dedicaba una de sus sexis sonrisas.

-¡Ali! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Jimmy. -James odiaba que le dijesen así, por eso lo hacía.- ¿Y tú?

James hizo una mueca, incómodo.

-Pues, la verdad, regular, me voy a quedar aquí esta noche. -soltó, intentando no darle mucha importancia.

Alice puso cara de horror.

-¡Oh! ¿Te has peleado con Vic? -preguntó con tristeza.

-¡No, no! No es eso. -James me miró, para que viese que decía la verdad. Siempre hacía lo mismo, decía que no quería que yo creyese que me engañaba, así que me miraba a los ojos.- Es solo que Vicky quería pasar un poco de tiempo con sus padres, ya que después estará muy ocupada, cansada... esas cosas, así que decidí borrarme del mapa dos días. -al final bajó la mirada, por lo cual sabía que me ocultaba algo. Me inquieté, Victoria y James jamás habían pasado un solo día sin verse.

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! -exclamó Alice, acordándose de algo.- ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! ¿Qué tal lleva Vic el embarazo? Está ya en su quinto mes, ¿no?

-Sí. -la sonrisa tonta de James nos hizo sonreir a Alice y a mí. Se le veía tan ilusionado y atontado con el bebé. Sería una padre estupendo, estaba segurísima.

-Entonces... -un ruido me interrumpió.

Alice y yo nos miramos interrogantes, despuéscompartimos la misma mirada con James, que se levantó enseguida. Volvimos a escuchar el ruido y enseguida lo logramos identificar; era el sonido de un tubo de escape -de moto, más específicamente. Nos dirigimos a fuera y, al abrir la puerta, los tres nos quedamos extrañados al ver a una moto _preciosa_, exactamente una hermosa Kawasaki _Ninja_ ZX_ 1000-r*_ de color negro con algunos elementos de la parte de delante en color naranja metalizado. No pude reprimir un suspiro, adoraba esa moto; entonces hubo algún movimiento que hizo que me fijase en que encima de la moto había una persona -algo realmente obvio-. Se quitó el casco integral, de color azul con trivales naranjas y negros, para revelar a Edward y, de repente, empecé a sentir rabia, mucha rabia. Esa moto me encantaba, era la que más me gustaba de todas, ¡y la tenía él! ¡Tenía que ser él el dueño de la dichosa moto!

_Venga, Bella, relájate, es solo una moto, solo una estúpida moto a la que adoras y que te encanta... ¡Alto! Como siga pensando esto voy a acabar matándole. Bueno, sería una buena solución... Estoy rematadamente loca._

Decicí darme la vuelta y entrar al salón para huir de la situación, porque de verdad podría acabar matándole. Después de sentarme escuché las carcajadas de James y la preocupación manifiesta en la voz de Alice, aunque no entendía lo que decían El pensar en que le había pasado algo malo a Edward me tranquilizó un poco. Unos minutos después entró James con una mano en la boca, aguantándose la risa y, detrás de él, Alice agarrando del brazo a Edward. Estallé en carcajadas con solo verle.

Tenía un pequeño chichón morado en un lado de la frente, no se notaba mucho, pero realmente se veía cómico con eso.

-¡Dime quién te lo ha hecho para que le felicite! -me burlé.

Él me fulminó con la mirada y, como por arte de magia, un flashback de esta mañana apareció en mi mente: una manzana volando hacia atrás y golpeando a Edward.  
Ya no sentía tanta rabia por lo de la moto.

Empecé a reirme a carcajadas y Edward soltó un bufido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso de repente? -cuestionó Alice. Yo intentaba hablar, pero mis risas me hacían inentendible.

-Él... manzana... golpe... -creo que fue lo único que pude articular de forma clara. Los demás me veían como si estuviese loca, salvo Edward, claro, que parecía querer matarme.

Tardé unos veinte minutos en tranquilizarme porque cada vez que se me pasaba e intentaba hablar, me daba otra vez el ataque de risa.

-Bien, ahora que la señorita ha dejado de reirse como loca, ¿puedes contarnos por qué mierda te reías? -dijo Alice, ya un poco exasperada.

Se me escapó una pequeña risa, y no pasé inadvertida la mirada que me lanzó Edward, como "advirtiéndome" de que no dijese nada. ¡Já! Qué poco me conoce este tío.

-Pues... verás, mi querida Alice, -le guiñé un ojo a Jimmy y proseguí- resulta que esta mañana me he levantado tarde, entonces...

-¡Alto, alto y alto! ¿Qué pijo tiene que ver que te levantases tarde con tu risa de esquizofrénica? -me cortó James, siempre interrumpiendo.

-Si me dejases contarlo lo sabrías, Freddy Kruger. -le regañé, con el ceño fruncido.

Él solo rió. _Será cabrón._

-Bien, siguiendo con la historia: Me he levantado tarde, entonces, como no me daba tiempo a desayunar y había un mal rollito impresionante...

-Por culpa de Emmett, que siempre nos tiene que despertar con sus "alaridos-intentos-de-canción".

-¡Dejad de interrumpir todos de una puta vez!

Alice se llevó la mano a la boca y simuló una cremallera siendo cerrada en vez de su boca, y James solo rió, divertido. Este chico era un poco sádico o yo qué sé, se regodea con el mal de los demás. Yo flipo.

-Vale, sigo, si es que no me interrumpís de nuevo. -ambos negaron con la cabeza, cual angelitos; Edward simplemente simulaba pasar de mí, mirando hacia otro lado. Continué.- Había mal rollo, así que únicamente tomé una manzana para comérmela por el camino, pero como hoy tenía que irme en mi coche porque Kate había quedado, pues apenas le había dado dos bocados. Total, que salí del coche después de que Michael me diese un susto de muerte y, de repente, apareció nuestro -sarcasmo- adorado Edward.

Alice ya contenía la risa, al contrario de James, que reía abiertamente.

-Pues, -continué con voz de niña inocente que nunca ha roto un plato. Me parece que me junto mucho con Alice...- como dio la casualidad de que llegaba tarde a clases, pues nos saludamos y enseguida me apresuré hacia mi clase, entonces reparé en la manzana que tenía en la mano y decidí tirarla hacia atrás, dándole sin querer al pobrecito de Edward. -batí las pestañas en su dirección de forma adorable, intentando no sucumbir a la risa.- Cuanto lo siento, Eddie.

_Si existiese Dios me mandaría directa al infierno por tal mentira, enorme y horrenda mentira. Creo que debería de hacer una foto o algo del chichón de Eddie, para tenerlo de recuerdo._

"Eddie" estaba más rojo que un tomate de la vergüenza y Alice ya había dejado de intentar disimular las carcajadas. James era harina de otro costal; se retorcía en el sofá, con las manos una en la boca y otra en la barriga, carcajeándose. Lo dicho: se regodeaba en las desgracias y males de los demás.

Aunque yo también, pero solo un poco. La cara entre furia y vergüenza de Edward me hizo reirme de nuevo.

Rectifico: Solo me regodeo en las desgracias de Edward.

* * *

*Suzuki_ GSX-R _1300 _Hayabusa K9_: la foto está en mi perfil -para el/la que quiera verla-, realmente es preciosa ¡y me imagino a James perfectamente en ella! Qué sexyyy, my God! -Bueno, según los entendidos (es decir, mi ex y las páginas webs xD) es una moto increible, con una potencia excelente. Muero por montarme en ella, y mirad que no me molan mucho las motos xD. También dejo una página en mi perfil con el **casco** (aunque no sé a ciencia cierta si tiene visera de espejo, jajajaj).

*Kawasaki _Ninja_ ZX _1000-r_: como dije en la otra moto, la foto está en mi perfil ¡y me encanta para este Edward tan "malo"! La foto del casco no está, pues no la he encontrado xD.

* * *

_**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos/as! -...- ¡Vale, vale! ¡No me matéis! Me disculpo, sumamente avergonzada, por haber tardado tanto y por traer este cap. de m***da. Han pasado muchas cosas en este año, entre ellas que... ¡estoy solteraaa! Soy feliz, jijijij. También he espabilado un poco (voy a estudiar xD) y muchas cosas más n.n ._

_Quiero dejar claro que no he desaparecido, ¿vale? No voy a dejar el fic, por mucho que tarde, siempre estaré trabajando en él y actualizaré en cuanto pueda, más tarde o más temprano, ¿ok?  
_

Ahora, bienvenidas/os nuevas/os lectoras/es, y hola a las/los antiguas/os; gracias a todas/os por los **115** reviews, los **57** Favoritos y las **49** Alertas que tengo ya en total; y, también, gracias por todos los ánimos, ¡os adoro!

_Bueno, ya tengo casi terminado el siguiente cap., así que en cuanto pueda y vea que recibo bastantes reviews actualizaré -no, no tardaré tanto tiempo como la última vez, tranquilas/os xD-__. Solo tenéis que poneros un poco las pilas, que nunca recibo revs ni de la mitad de los que me agregaron a Favoritos; espabilad un poco, ¿sí? ¡Graciassss!_

_._

Un diminuto avanze del próx, cap., váis a flipar cuando lo cuelgue_,_ de verdad xD.

.

-¡Chicooos! -cantó una voz femenina, seguida del sonido de varios pares de pasos y la puerta de la entrada cerrándose.- ¡Traigo noticias! -se escuchó junto con una risita tonta.

Algo me decía que no me gustarían nada esas noticias, pero, como mujer madura y valiente que soy, cuadré hombros y me preparé para lo que sea que me tuviesen preparado estos locos que tenía como amigos.

Dios nos pille confesados.

.

Cuidaos muucho, besotes =D

_ExplosiveLove_


End file.
